The Rage Beat
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Kamus é um escritor famosíssimo e Milo, seu novo editor. Será que ele agüentará os desmandos desse insensível escritor? Ou das discussões surgirá um inesperado sentimento? [A.U. DramaRomance LemonYaoi KamusxMilo] CAPÍTULO VI ON!
1. Amizades,trabalhos e escritores

**Avisos: **_Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Até pq se pertencessem teria muito mais romance e lemon do que lutas própriamente ditas e ninguém morreria, além do que eu acabaria com a Athena entre outras personagens que ñ gosto XD._

_Essa fic é Yaoi (relacionemento homem x homem) e ao longo de seus capítulos haverá lemon (se conseguir escrever), por isso, se não for fã é melhor que não prossiga. Se sim, boa leitura!_**

* * *

**

**The Rage Beat**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo: **_Kamus é um escritor famosíssimo e Milo, seu novo editor. Será que ele agüentará os desmandos desse insensível escritor? Ou das discussões surgirá um inesperado sentimento? A.U. Drama/Romance Lemon/Yaoi KamusxMilo_

_Capítulo I – Amizades, trabalhos e escritores insensíveis._

Era uma manhã tranqüila em uma das editoras mais conceituadas do país. A maioria dos funcionários já trabalhava nos novos projetos quando alguém adentrou de forma afobada a sala de um dos talentos mais recentemente empregados.

–Senhor Milo! –disse uma das secretárias em tom urgente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

–Diga, senhorita Miho –disse um homem entre seus vinte e poucos anos, sentado numa mesa com tampo de vidro, repleta de papéis.Olhos profundamente azuis, pele bronzeada, cabelos cacheados, presos num longo rabo de cavalo. Trajava uma camisa social bordô, sem gravata, calças negras e sapatos negros lustrosos.

–Chamaram-lhe na diretoria, imediatamente. Parece ser um assunto de extrema urgência.

Milo levantou-se, disfarçando como pôde um teimoso bocejo –Não sabe do que se trata?

–Não senhor, não faço idéia.

–Mais cedo ou mais tarde descobrirei, não é mesmo? Vejamos o que querem de mim – caminhou pelo corredor, rumo a grande sala da diretoria. Assim que sua presença foi anunciada, entrou, uma leve expressão de curiosidade se fazia presente em sua face.

–Bom dia senhor Milo, sente-se por favor –pediu uma voz feminina, levemente autoritária.

–Bom dia senhorita Hilda –sorriu simpático à sua chefe, que trajava um tailleur azul-petróleo, os cabelos presos num severo coque –Acabaram de me informar que a senhorita queria tratar um assunto urgente comigo.

–Sim –disse a moça ajeitando os óculos de finíssima armação, parecendo ligeiramente nervosa –Um de nossos contratados teve um...desentendimento, com um dos escritores de contrato mais...rentável de nossa editora. E precisamos de alguém para substituí-lo. Na reunião realizada há pouco seu nome foi o primeiro da lista. Interessado? –aquela pergunta soava com um ar de afirmação que não escaparia da atenção do mais desatento dos ouvintes.

–Certamente que sim –respondeu Milo com um sorriso lisonjeiro – "Pois se não aceitasse estaria na rua no mesmo instante, não é senhorita Hilda?" –pensou maldoso.

–Sabia que se interessaria –sorriu Hilda embora seu sorriso soasse incrivelmente falso. –O endereço do escritor está com Mime, na recepção. Seu encontro com ele está marcado para depois do horário de almoço.

–Mais alguma coisa, senhorita Hilda? –perguntou solícito, já se levantando. Não agüentava ficar mais um minuto sequer na presença daquela mulher esnobe.

–Se importaria de chamar o senhor Shura? Preciso falar-lhe sobre a discussão que teve com o escritor.

–De forma alguma senhorita. Com sua licença –Milo fechou a porta, fazendo uma careta ao afastar-se –"Argh, mulherzinha irritante. Não é à toa que esteja sozinha. Ela e aquela fresca da sócia dela, a tal Saori".

Não demorou muito a chegar na recepção, onde encontrou Shura conversando animadamente com Shina, administradora da empresa.

–Desculpe atrapalhar a conversa –disse Milo colocando-se entre eles, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto –Mas a Hilda está te chamando Shura.

O espanhol fez uma careta –Tenho certeza que é sobre o desentendimento que tive com o escritorzinho –suspirou –Vamos encarar a fera –já estava a alguns metros de distância quando gritou por cima do ombro –Depois a gente se fala grego!

Milo apenas ergueu o polegar, voltando-se em seguida para o balcão, onde um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados encontrava-se ao telefone.

–O senhor Saga encontra-se em reunião...Sim, dou-lhe o recado. Até –desligou, voltando seus olhos de um chamativo tom rosado até Milo –Pois não senhor Milo?

–A senhorita Hilda avisou que deixou um endereço para mim aqui, sob seus cuidados.

–Um minuto –pediu o rapaz ao tirar uma folha de uma das gavetas –Aqui está –sorriu simpático.

–Valeu –disse o grego guardando o papel no bolso de sua camisa. Já estava de saída quando lembrou-se de algo –Daqui a meia hora Shaka e eu vamos almoçar. Gostaria de nos acompanhar? Já reparei que não tem muitos amigos por aqui.

–Gostaria sim. Obrigado pelo convite –sorriu ainda mais simpático.

–De nada. Onze e meia estaremos por aqui –sorriu tornando à sua sala, onde encontrou Shaka sentado na cadeira em frente a sua –Shaka! Não morre mais, estava falando de você agora mesmo.

–Falando mal, se te conheço –respondeu com um sorriso maldoso.

–Não desta vez, meu amigo –disse enquanto sentava-se na cadeira em frente ao outro –Estava apenas fazendo uma boa ação.

–Você? –Shaka lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

–Sim senhor. Estava ajudando uma pobre alma solitária a se juntar aos melhores dessa editora. Ou seja, convidei Mime,o rapaz da recepção, para almoçar conosco. Algo contra?

–Certamente que não. Aliados são sempre bem-vindos. Me disseram que a...senhorita Hilda –disse num tom que dava a entender que preferiria chamá-la de qualquer outra forma, mas estava ciente de que "as paredes têm ouvidos" –chamou-o em sua sala. Era algo grave?

–Deus, como o povo nessa editora é fofoqueiro –comentou Milo como se não soubesse que nada era segredo ali –Nossa querida chefe apenas me passou a tarefa de ficar no lugar de Shura como editor de um dos escritores que tem nos sustentado com suas mirabolantes histórias. Nada demais.

–Pelo que fiquei sabendo, Shura reclamou muito do escritor. Disse que ele era intratável.

–Quem diria, meu amigo Shaka, quase uma reencarnação do próprio Buda, envolvendo-se em fofocas de secretárias – o grego riu com gosto.

Os olhos azuis de Shaka brilharam perigosamente. –Apenas ando convivendo demais com um certo escorpiano que adora destilar veneno por aí –respondeu à altura, olhando distraído para sua longa trança.

–Mudando de assunto...nós vamos almoçar no restaurante do Mask,não?

–Sim, combinei de me encontrar com o Mu.

–Então finalmente conhecerei o misterioso namorado professor do ex-virgenzinho –riu animado.

–Ele é historiador, Milo, não um mero professor –disse Shaka entusiasmado, fitando o relógio de pulso –Vamos senão nosso horário de almoço fica reduzido.

–E você que passar todo tempo possível com seu historiador –levantou-se seguindo o amigo que já se encontrava no corredor.

Foram conversando até a recepção, onde Mime os aguardava, ligeiramente ansioso.

–Vamos? –perguntou Milo ao rapaz.

–Sim –respondeu Mime pouco depois de despedir-se de outro funcionário –Desculpem a pergunta –disse ao entrarem no elevador –mas aonde vamos?

–Ao restaurante de um grande amigo nosso –explicou o grego –Já o Shaka aqui vai aproveitar e finalmente me apresentar o namorado que ele arrumou.

Ao contrário do que Milo esperava, Mime não demonstrou espanto ao saber que um de seus colegas de serviço tinha um namorado. Na verdade, o rapaz pareceu aliviado.

–Então vocês também... –Milo e Shaka assentiram com a cabeça e o outro sorriu –Ufa, pensei que fosse o único. No meu serviço anterior não me viam com bons olhos. Ninguém chegava perto...como se fosse doente.

–Você está entre amigos agora –disse Shaka sentindo pena do rapaz – "Existe muita injustiça no mundo" –pensou.

–Shaka –Milo mudou novamente de assunto, talvez para descontrair o clima que se formara –Você disse que conheceu o Mu pela internet?

–Conheci. Há meio ano atrás assisti um documentário muito interessante sobre meu país natal...

–Ele é indiano, por incrível que pareça –explicou o grego a Mime, que pareceu surpreso.

–E anunciaram que o historiador responsável pelo documentário estaria on-line no chat da emissora, esclarecendo dúvidas e conversando com quem se interessasse –prossegui o loiro, lançando um olhar assassino ao amigo por tê-lo interrompido, enquanto saíam do elevador, chegando à rua movimentada –Por curiosidade entrei na sala virtual e conversei com o historiador, elogiei o documentário. Conversamos durante horas e pelo nível de conhecimento que ele possuía, acreditei que fosse alguém já...idoso. Me surpreendi ao saber que ele tinha a minha idade. Trocamos e-mails e combinamos de nos encontrar em programas de mensagens instantâneas. Cada vez que conversávamos ficava mais interessado em conhecê-lo. Mandei-lhe uma foto e ele também me mandou uma, e um número de telefone.

–E ele era bonito? –perguntou Mime curioso –Geralmente intelectuais não cuidam da aparência física.

–Isso vocês verão por si mesmos –sorriu Shaka de um jeito enigmático –Depois de muitos telefonemas finalmente nos encontramos pessoalmente. Se a amizade já fora fácil, o amor foi apenas mais um passo. Temos muito em comum e nos damos maravilhosamente bem. Ah, já estamos quase chegando –disse olhando fixamente para o outro lado da avenida, onde Mime avistou um restaurante italiano de aparência chiquérrima.

–É...ali? –perguntou deslumbrado.

–Sim –assentiu Milo.

–Como estou? –perguntou Shaka assim que pararam, esperando que o sinal de pedestres abrisse. Sua voz denotava ligeira insegurança. Ajeitou o terno bege que usava com esmero.

–Está ótimo –sorriu Milo que terminava de dobrar as mangas de sua camisa até os cotovelos e abrir dois botões –Não consigo me acostumar com isso –resmungou –Como vocês conseguem ficar o tempo todo de terno?

–Costume, acho –opinou Mime –O farol abriu –disse ele.

Um minuto depois já se encontravam no elegante restaurante, que estava bem movimentado. Shaka olhou em volta até encontrar quem procurava. Com um sorriso no rosto aproximou-se de uma mesinha à esquerda, onde sentava-se um belíssimo homem.

Milo demorou a acreditar que ele fosse o namorado historiador de seu amigo. Ele não lembrava em nada aqueles intelectuais de jeitos estranhos e óculos de aro grosso. O homem tinha longos cabelos cor de lavanda, que trazia presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Suas roupas não poderiam ser mais normais: calças creme, camiseta pólo em tom escuro, sapatos marrons. Sua voz era suave e de tom educado.

Sentaram-se na mesa, assim que Milo cumprimentou rapidamente Carlo, o dono do restaurante. O grego chamava-o de Mask (ou Máscara), forma como seus amigos costumavam tratá-lo. O italiano vivia um romance com Afrodite, um conhecido estilista, amigo de infância de Milo e Shaka.

–É realmente um prazer conhecê-lo –cumprimentou Milo –Shaka não para de falar sobre você um minuto sequer.

–Digo o mesmo –sorriu Mu com meiguice, pousando sua mão na do namorado –Você e o Shaka são amigos desde crianças, não é?

Milo assentiu –Me contaram que você é um historiador apaixonado por sua profissão.

–É... –sorriu encabulado, sem saber o que dizer.

–Foi o senhor quem fez uma matéria sobre a cultura romana para essa revista? –perguntou Mime erguendo uma edição da revista _"História e atualidade"_ onde trazia a manchete _"Roma: a vida pública e privada"_ em letras garrafais.

–Fui sim e pode me chamar de você –disse simpático.

–Você se interessa por história Mime? –perguntou Milo, mas na hora em que o rapaz ia responder o garçom apareceu à mesa.

–Gostariam de olhar o menu? –perguntou uma voz grave.

Ao ver quem era, Mime encontrou um rapaz mais ou menos da sua idade, pele clara, cabelos na altura do queixo, de um azul claríssimo e olhos róseos, da cor dos seus. O garçom entregou um dos cardápios a Mu e outro a ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, fazendo um leve rubor surgir em seu rosto.

–E aí Sorento, como vão as coisas? –perguntou Milo com sua simpatia costumeira, depois de dar uma rápida olhada em Mime, que parecia extremamente sem-jeito.

"Sorento...que nome forte. Melodioso" –pensou o rapaz afundando o rosto enrubescido no menu, porém prestando atenção a cada palavra que o belo garçom proferia.

–Tudo ótimo, senhor Milo. Vejo que o senhor trouxe mais acompanhantes do que de costume. –Sorento lançou um breve olhar a Mime, que fingia olhar com atenção para o menu.

O grego, por sua vez, entendeu o que ele realmente queria saber com esse comentário e prosseguiu –Hoje Shaka veio encontrar-se com o namorado e decidi convidar um tímido colega de trabalho para nos acompanhar –ao ver que Milo se referia a ele, Mime assentiu levemente com a cabeça, o rosto cada vez mais rubro. –Falando nisso Mime, você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

–Bem...qual era a pergunta mesmo? –perguntou o rapaz, fazendo esforço para lembrar-se. Pensou em perguntar a Shaka ou a Mu, porém ambos conversavam animadamente. Decidiu não incomodá-los.

–Perguntei se você se interessa por história. –sorriu Milo, achando graça da timidez do outro.

–Ah, sim. Gosto muito, mas tenho preferência por mitologia. Principalmente a nórdica, já que sou da Noruega.

–Sorento...posso pedir um favor? –perguntou o grego.

–Pois não? –perguntou solícito.

–Poderia juntar-se a nós para almoçar? Fique tranqüilo que vou ver se o Mask deixa, mas tenho certeza de que sim. Ele não negaria um favor a alguém pra quem deve uns dois ou três favores.

–Não sei se seria certo senhor Milo –disse Sorento um tanto desconfortável.

–Vou lá perguntar. Espere aqui. –deu uma piscadela e saiu.

–Ele pode fazer isso? –perguntou Mime vendo Milo desaparecendo pela porta que levava a cozinha.

–Creio que sim. Você dizia que tinha preferência por mitologia nórdica. –disse Sorento, tentando retomar o assunto.

–E tenho, assim como por música.

–Interessa-se por música? –perguntou surpreso.

–Sim, principalmente música erudita.

–Eu também –disse Sorento com um sorriso encantador –Toca algum instrumento?

–Harpa. E você? –perguntou com interesse.

–Toco flauta –respondeu fascinado –Ah, o senhor Milo vem voltando...

Milo chegou com um enorme sorriso no rosto –Sorento, anote nossos pedidos e se troque pois irá almoçar conosco. Mask só pediu para que tire o uniforme.

–Sim senhor –disse o rapaz, que não pôde deixar de sorrir –O que vão querer?

–Todo mundo aqui concorda em dividir uma lasanha? –perguntou Milo olhando em volta.

–Sem problemas –sorriu Mu.

–Apesar de estar me alimentando apenas com alimentos saudáveis...é impossível resistir a lasanha do Carlo –disse Shaka com um leve sorriso.

–Me engana que eu gosto Shaka –zombou Milo –Quantas vezes você não pediu fritas quando íamos lá no meu apê. Essa cara de santo é só fachada. Bem, em respeito ao loiro, vou pedir uma lasanha vegetariana –virou-se para Mime –Tudo bem?

–Lasanha é meu prato preferido –sorriu o rapaz.

–Vou fazer o pedido agora mesmo –prontificou-se Sorento, não deixando de notar o belo sorriso de Mime –Algo para beber?

–Eu vou querer Coca-Cola. Não posso beber nada alcoólico e tenho que me manter bem acordado –disse Milo abafando novamente um leve bocejo.

–Vou querer o mesmo –disse Mime.

–Gostaria de um suco de uva, por favor –pediu Mu.

–Então são dois –concluiu Shaka.

–Pode pedir o que quiser Sorento. O Shaka e eu rachamos a conta, certo? –perguntou Milo ao indiano que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

–Eu pagarei a minha parte –disse Mime –Os senhores já fizeram muito por me convidarem.

–Nem pensar! Nós pagamos e pronto –o grego insistiu –Quer saber? Eu fico responsável por tudo o que você e o Sorento consumirem e não aceito um não como resposta. –sorriu –Sorento, leve o pedido e venha se sentar conosco.

–Certo – o jovem afastou-se sorridente.

Não tardou muito para que Sorento retornasse, vestindo calças jeans, camiseta pólo verde-mar. Mime não deixou de pensar o quão atraente ele ficara.

–Queria estar vestido como você e não assim –comentou Milo com sinceridade, arrumando a manga da camisa enquanto Sorento se acomodava –Vamos comer?

O almoço foi profundamente agradável.Todos conversavam sobre os mais diversos temas, desde mitologia e astronomia à qual fora o último episódio da série que passara ontem. Milo reparou, satisfeitíssimo, que Mime e Sorento tinham interesses em comum e estavam se dando muitíssimo bem. Soltou um breve suspiro, sentiu-se estranhamente sozinho. Nunca tivera muito jeito para relacionamentos duradouros e já estava mais do que farto com meros casos. Sentia uma pontinha de inveja de Shaka, que encontrara sua alma gêmea numa situação tão inusitada. Em momento algum de sua vida imaginara-se como um romântico, embora não negasse que já havia chorado em filmes. – "O tempo muda as pessoas" –pensou. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e assustou-se ao ver que faltavam quinze minutos para as duas da tarde.

–Gente, o papo tá ótimo mas tenho que ir –sorveu o restante do café em sua xícara e tirou uma nota da carteira paga pagar a conta. –Aqui está a minha parte. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Mu, mas há muito que fazer ainda. –levantou-se –Mime, Sorento, a companhia de vocês foi ótima, almoçaremos juntos mais vezes. Até mais!

–Boa sorte com o escritor! –gritou Shaka pouco antes do grego sair.

OooOooO

–Sorte que o endereço não é tão longe –murmurou Milo a si mesmo enquanto dirigia rumo ao endereço que lhe fora dado.

Passados uns dez minutos o carro parou em frente a um luxuoso prédio – "O cara tem grana" –pensou, caminhando até a portaria.

–Pois não? –perguntou uma imensa figura na cabine do porteiro.

–Vim falar com o senhor...Kamus, apartamento 24. Sou da editora Athena's.

–Um minuto –pediu o homenzarrão pegando o interfone. Um minuto depois virou-se para o grego, abrindo o portão –Ele está te aguardando. Décimo segundo andar. O elevador fica à esquerda.

–Obrigado –sorriu Milo simpático.

–Boa sorte –murmurou o porteiro ao pensar no que o editor teria de aturar.

Apertou o botão para o 12º andar, sentindo-se ligeiramente nervoso – "Como será o tal escritor? Pela grana que deve ter aposto que é um daqueles velhos solteirões cheios de não-me-toques".

O elevador se abriu e Milo caminhou decidido até a porta do 24º apartamento. Apertou com um pouco mais de força seu rabo de cavalo, respirou fundo e tocou a campainha .

Ouviu passos suaves se aproximando e pouco depois a porta foi aberta. Milo teve de disfarçar sua surpresa. Ao contrário do que pensava, o escritor era jovem, aproximadamente da sua idade. Jovem e bonito. Muito bonito. Sua pele era alva, como se nunca tivesse visto o sol. Cabelos lisos, longuíssimos, de um tom verde-azulado. Os olhos da mesma cor, porém frios como gelo. O corpo esguio encontrava-se trajado com uma camisa verde-escura, calça social marrom, sapatos e cinto da mesma cor, em tom ligeiramente mais escuro.

–S-Senhor Kamus, eu sou Milo, da editora Athena's e fui designado para ser seu novo editor. Muito prazer –disse o grego estendendo a mão. Kamus apertou-a brevemente, e uma corrente elétrica pareceu percorrer os corpos de ambos.

–Entre –disse cedendo espaço para que o outro passasse.

O apartamento tinha uma decoração severa.Móveis escuros, estantes repletas de livros. Algo ali parecia mostrar claramente que aquele apartamento possuía apenas um morador. Kamus apontou para um sofá negro de tecido brilhante, fazendo sinal para que Milo sentasse. O grego atendeu o pedido e viu o homem sentar-se numa poltrona à frente.

–Espero que _mademoiselle_ Hilda tenha mandado um editor mais competente que aquele outro –disse Kamus friamente.

Apenas essa frase fez o grego constatar que o escritor era francês e parecia não ter a mínima noção do que eram sentimentos humanos.

–Farei o melhor possível –limitou-se a responder.

– _Mon Dieu_, parece que todos os editores dessa empresa são tão simplórios –fez um gesto de desdém com a mão – O "melhor possível" _non _é suficiente para _moi. Bien..._ vamos direto ao assunto. _Mademoiselle_ Hilda deu-me o prazo de 30 dias para entregar meu próximo livro e nunca me atraso. Faltam 15 dias para o prazo acabar e teremos de trabalhar muito até o dia. _Monsieur _Milo tem um celular espero?

–Sim senhor, tenho sim –respondeu Milo concentrando-se para não passar os braços em volta do corpo. Desde que entrara sentia um frio tremendo, como se o outro nunca desligasse o ar condicionado. Sua pele encontrava-se toda arrepiada, o que chegava a ser incômodo.

Kamus passou uma folha de papel e uma caneta finíssima ao grego –Anote o número e a partir de hoje deixe seu aparelho ligado sempre. E _non_ importa a hora que ligar, atenda –disse em tom prepotente.

Milo anotou o número na folha, deixando-a no tampo da mesa. Esforçou-se o máximo que pôde para não jogar o papel na cara do francês.

–Se precisar entrar em contato, aqui estão meus telefones –disse Kamus entregando-lhe um papel com caligrafia fina e pequena –Mas apenas se o assunto for realmente importante, _oui_?

–Certo, _monsieur._

–Era apenas isso que precisava tratar no momento.Agora, se me dá licença, tenho 3 histórias para revisar –o francês levantou-se, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

O grego levantou-se também, passando pela porta –Tenha uma boa tarde –foi tudo que sua educação conseguiu manifestar.

Kamus apenas fechou a porta, sem nada dizer, deixando Milo soltando fumaça. Apertou o botão do elevador, esbravejando em murmúrios.

–Quem aquele francês nojento pensa que é? Me tratou como se fosse um animal. Agora sei porque o Shura não agüentou. E olha que ele sempre foi mais paciente do que eu. Argh, que ódio!

Saiu do prédio pisando duro e acelerou o carro o máximo que pôde, fazendo os pneus cantarem.

–Aquele fresco vai ver. Ele não sabe com quem tá mexendo – disse a si mesmo, enquanto tomava o caminho de volta a empresa.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Ufff, finalmente consegui digitar o primeiro cap dessa fic. Tô com dor nas mãos de tanto digitar._**

_Concebi essa fic pra ser de caps mesmo. Os caps tem em média 8 folhas de fichário, o que os deixa beem longos no pc. Comecei a escrevê-la dia 04/07/06 e até agora não concluí o 3º cap direito. Por isso as atualizações não serão das mais rápidas, mas espero que vcs a acompanhem do mesmo jeito, tá._

_É uma tentativa de fazer uma fic um pouco mais séria, dramática e talz. O nome da fic, pra quem não conhece, é o mesmo de uma música do anime Gravitation, que amo muito. O meu Kamus escritor está levemente inspirado no Yuki Eiri.Quem puder escutar a música, eu recomendo._

_Bem...adorei escrever com o Mu e o Shaka logo nesse cap. Amo os dois de paixão. E tbm pude fazer um frisson entre dois personagens que adoro: Mime e Sorento. O que será deles? No próximo cap vcs saberão XDD_

_Peço, imploro REVIEWS ONEGAI! Quem escreve sabe que os reviews são quase como um tônico fortalecedor. _

_Kissus para a Enfermeira-chan, Lamari, Dark.ookami, Bela Patty, Shiryuforever94, Athenas de Áries, Anushka-chan, Aquarius no Camy e todos que vivem acompanhando e comentando em minhas fics. Domo arigatou, de coração._

_Ahhh kissus também para minha imoto, Pisces no Chizuru, que anda detonando nas fics Dite&Mask, Juro que vou encher a paciência até vc publicar suas fics, viu? E para nossa amiga Li-chan Shindou, que escreve fics de Gravitation fofíssimas._

_Até breve, se Deus assim permitir_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	2. Encontro inesperado e sonhos

**Avisos:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. São do Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Esta é uma fic criada apenas com o intuito de divertir, não visa obter lucros nem nada do tipo.

_Essa fic contém yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre homens) e este capítulo em especial contém cena inapropriada para menores. Se não é fã, não curte, etc. Peço encarecidamente que aperte o "x" na janela.

* * *

_

_Capítulo II –Encontro inesperado e sonhos perturbadores_

–Nossa Milo, que cara horrível, o que aconteceu? –perguntou Shaka assim que o amigo sentou-se na mesa do barzinho, junto com Mu, Mime, Sorento, que havia terminado seu turno, e Shura.

–Já sei –disse Shura –foi o escritorzinho, não?

–Argh, ele me tratou como um inseto. Cara arrogante –rosnou Milo tomando sua lata de cerveja num gole só.

–É, o cara é insuportável –concordou Shura –Agüentei o quanto pude, mas não dá.

–Foi tão ruim assim? –perguntou Mime surpreso, pondo discretamente sua mão sobre a de Sorento, que ficou com um leve rubor no rosto.

–Péssimo –disse o grego sombriamente –Como aquele tal de Kamus é metido! –concluiu mostrando a língua, com cara de nojo.

–Você disse Kamus? –perguntou Mu com ligeira surpresa.

–Sim, por quê? –perguntou Milo sem entender.

–Eu o conheço! Ele é meu amigo desde a adolescência –explicou Mu.

–Seu amigo! Não entendo como aquele cubo-de-gelo em forma de gente pode ter amigos –respondeu o grego com sinceridade.

–Esse jeito dele é só fachada. Uma máscara que ele usa para proteger-se. Na verdade ele é uma boa pessoa

–Desculpa, mas duvido que ele tenha qualquer noção dos sentimentos humanos –disse Milo.

–Por acaso esse Kamus do qual estão falando é um famoso escritor de romances policiais? –perguntou Sorento.

–É ele mesmo –sorriu Mu.

–Sou fã dos livros dele. Tramas muito bem escritas. Críticos dizem que ele é o novo "rei do crime".

–Os livros dele são excelentes –concordou Mime –Tenho a coleção completa, inclusive alguns romances que ele publicou entre um e outro best-seller investigativo. Ele é bom romancista também.

–Não sabia que ele era tão famoso –disse Milo.

–Muito menos que ele escrevia romances –completou Shura, ambos profundamente surpresos.

–A...Hilda...fez questão de espalhar pela editora que ele era o mais novo contrato milionário do ano –comentou Shaka –Vocês não prestam muita atenção no que se diz por lá, não é?

–Como ele pode escrever romances? –perguntou Milo perplexo, ignorando totalmente o comentário do indiano.

–Não só escreve como faz muito sucesso com o público feminino –respondeu Mime –Está a três semanas no topo da lista de romancistas mais sexies do país.

–Mime...você é chegado em revistas femininas? –perguntou Shura em ar de riso.

–Não senhor Shura, mas tenho uma prima que é apaixonada por ele. O quarto dela é repleto de imagens dele. Toda revista feminina que aparece nem que seja o nome dele ela compra.

–Apavorante –riu Shura.

Mime assentiu.

Milo teve de concordar com o fato de Kamus ser mais bonito que a maioria dos escritores que já conhecera. Se não todos.

–Kamus não é muito de aparecer em revistas. É muito reservado –disse Mu, tirando Milo de seus devaneios –Até pouco tempo atrás a única foto que se tinha dele era a da contracapa de seus livros.

–Poderíamos por favor mudar de assunto? –pediu Milo –Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre ele por hoje.

–Certo Milo. Concordo contigo –riu Shura.

–Shura...quando fui falar com o Mime hoje pela manhã te vi jogando o maior charme pra cima da italianinha da administração –disse Milo em tom divertido –E então?

–Bem, sem ofensas aos presentes, mas se eu e o Aiolia não fôssemos os responsáveis pela área hétero do grupo, quem seria? Hum...digamos que estamos progredindo –sorriu de forma maliciosa.

–Aew garanhão! –riu o grego dando um tapa nas costas do espanhol.

–Gente, a conversa estava ótima, mas tenho que ir –disse Mime levantando-se.

–Eu te acompanho até em casa –prontificou-se Sorento erguendo-se também.

–Vão pela sombra. Epa, já tá de noite... –riu Shura já um tanto alterado pela bebida.

–Juízo vocês dois –pediu Mu com um meigo sorriso.

–Se cuidem –disse Shaka.

–Sorento, responsabilidade com o Mime, heim? Ele é meu amigo e merece ser tratado de forma muito especial –disse Milo com ar de irmão mais velho.

–Pode deixar –disse Sorento –Vamos?

–Sim –respondeu Mime ruborizado –Até mais!

–Tchau! –responderam Shaka, Mu, Milo e Shura pouco antes deles saírem.

–Vamos também? –perguntou o grego virando-se aos demais.

Todos concordaram. Cada um pagou sua parte na conta e entraram no carro de Milo. Primeiro deixaram Shura, que entrou trançando as pernas no prédio. Depois o grego deixou Mu e Shaka no apartamento do loiro. Pouco depois estacionou seu automóvel na garagem do edifício, pegando o elevador até seu apartamento, o 17º, localizado no 4º andar.

Acendeu as luzes, trancando a porta. Largou as chaves na mesinha de telefone e foi a seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama de casal, comprada apenas por achar as de solteiro muito estreitas, e tirou os sapatos e as meias. Livrou-se da incômoda camisa e da calça, deixando o celular, carteira e papéis sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Apenas de cueca foi até o banheiro. Encheu a banheira com água quente, despiu-se completamente e quando estava para entrar o celular começou a tocar.

Foi até o quarto bufando, alcançou o aparelho e atendeu enquanto voltava ao banheiro. –Alô? –perguntou, pois não reconhecera o número.

–_Monsieur_ Milo... –disse uma voz melodiosa, com sotaque francês –está ocupado? –perguntou como se não se importasse que estivesse.

–Estou no meio do banho, o que deseja? –disse com o máximo de educação que conseguiu reunir.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha. Não sabia se era de constrangimento ou o quê.

–Liguei para avisar que amanhã pela manhã o senhor virá aqui. Tenho algumas questões para discutir, _oui_? –disse em seu costumeiro tom frio.

O escorpiano sentiu uma imensa vontade de jogar aquele aparelho na banheira, não antes de xingar aquele fresco com todos os palavrões em todas as línguas que conhecia. Porém seu emprego e seu celular eram mais importantes. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

–A que horas, _monsieur_?

–Nove e meia. Sem atrasos.

–Estarei aí.

–Sei que estará –disse friamente, desligando em seguida.

–E ainda desliga na minha cara o maldito! –exclamou o grego irritadíssimo, atirando o aparelho longe, até atravessar a porta do banheiro.

Entrou de uma vez na água quente, sentindo-se relaxar na mesma hora.

_"Pelo menos a água não esfriou"_ –pensou –_ "Não acredito que ele vai querer uma reunião em uma manhã de sábado. Sorte que combinei de me encontrar com todo o mundo no restaurante do Mask só na hora do almoço" _–começou a ensaboar o corpo – _"Quando sair daqui vou ligar pro Mime, quero saber como foi com o Sorento" _–deu um leve sorriso.

Terminou o banho minutos depois. Pegou o celular jogado no chão do corredor, caminhando até o quarto. Vestiu apenas uma bermuda e com a toalha ainda nos cabelos sentou-se na poltrona, curvando-se para pegar o aparelho de telefone. Discou o número e uma voz ligeiramente ansiosa atendeu.

"–Alô?"

–Boa noite, poderia falar com o Mime?

"–É ele, quem fala?"

–Sou eu, Milo.

"–Senhor Milo! Queria mesmo falar com o senhor."

–E então, como foi com o Sorento?

"–Ótimo, senhor Milo. Na hora do almoço ele havia me passado seus telefones e eu os meus. Quando o Senhor Shaka e o senhor Shura me convidaram para ir ao barzinho, perguntei se poderia convidar alguém e eles não tiveram objeção."

–E então você o convidou.

"–Convidei. Conversamos muito, nos conhecemos melhor e quando ele me trouxe em casa disse que tinha adorado me conhecer, que nos veríamos mais vezes e ele..."

–Deixa ver se eu adivinho...ele te beijou?

"–...Foi..."

–Escuta, eu combinei com meus amigos de almoçarmos lá no restaurante do Mask, por conta da casa. Quero que você apareça. Vou ligar pro Sorento e avisá-lo também. Se ele te ligar perguntando se você também vai, já é um bom sinal, não é?

"–É sim. Mas não é estranho que ele vá almoçar no restaurante em que trabalha?"

–O Mask não viu problema algum quando cogitei a possibilidade. Parece que o pai do Sorento patrocina o restaurante, algo assim.

"–Ah..."

–Vou ligar pra ele agora. De qualquer forma, nos vemos amanhã, ok?

"–Certo, senhor Milo. Até amanhã."

–Até –concluiu Milo pondo o aparelho no gancho – _"Qual pe o número do Sorento mesmo?" _–perguntou-se mentalmente, vasculhando a agenda do celular –Achei! –começou a discar o número. Dois toques depois pôde-se ouviu uma voz suave, feminina.

"–Alô?"

–Boa noite. Poderia falar com o Sorento, por favor?

"–Claro, quem gostaria?"

–Diga-lhe que é o Milo.

"–Certo, só um minutinho..."

Ao fundo o grego pôde ouvir a simpática voz dizer _"-Filho, o Milo quer falar com você"_

"–Senhor Milo?"

–Olá Sorento, desculpa aí ligar a essa hora mas queria te convidar para almoçar com uns amigos lá no restaurante do Mask, por conta da casa. Amanhã, que e diz?

"–Não sei senhor Milo. O senhor Carlo não teve objeções em convidar um subordinado?"

–Imagina! Objeção alguma. E então? Você vem?

"–Sim. Só preciso confirmar uma coisa...mas é quase certeza que vou."

–Ótimo, até amanhã, meio-dia, heim?

"–Até"

_"Pelo menos o almoço amanhã será divertido" _–pensou suspirando longamente – _"O ruim é ter de acordar cedo pra encontrar aquele esnobe"._

Levantou-se do sofá, os olhos pesados de sono. Abrindo a porta de seu quarto, ajustou o despertador. Enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas e desligou o abajur, adormecendo pouco depois.

OooOooO

Um barulho estridente e irritante preencheu seus ouvidos. Relutou, mas por fim abriu os olhos, dando um tapa bem dado no despertador, que silenciou-se imediatamente. Soltou um longo bocejo, esfregando os olhos. Levantou-se e caminhou preguiçosamente até o banheiro. Depois de ter lavado o rosto foi até a cozinha, começar a preparar seu café da manhã.

Com uma fumegante xícara de café, voltou ao quarto para escolher as roupas que usaria. Infelizmente era um encontro de negócios, então teria de usar roupa social, que ele detestava. Escolheu uma elegante calça azul-marinho, cinto e sapatos negros, camisa azul-céu. Colocando a xícara na mesa de cabeceira, tirou a bermuda que usava e começou a vestir-se.

_"Quando terminar com o francês enjoadinho eu volto rápido pra cá, troco de roupa e vou me encontrar com meus amigos" _–pensou enquanto vestia a calça.

Olhou-se, vaidoso, no espelho. Embora detestasse usar roupas "certinhas" sabia que elas lhe caíam muito bem, A que usava hoje principalmente, pois combinava com seus olhos e cabelos, e de todas as roupas que teve de compara por causa do emprego, aquela combinação era a que o deixava mais sexy.

Pegou um elástico sobre a cômoda, prendendo seus cachos num rabo de cavalo. Apanhou documentos, chaves e celular e saiu para pegar seu automóvel.

OooOooO

Tocou a campainha do 24º apartamento, como da última vez. De antemão tentava controlar seu gênio impulsivo e quente para a sessão tortura que viria a seguir.

Kamus atendeu com o mesmo ar impessoal de sempre, porém seu olhar pareceu analisar Milo por um tempo maior do que da outra vez. Fez sinal para que entrasse, mas dessa vez o guiara a uma saleta, com um laptop e vários papéis sobre a mesa, e mais estantes repletas de livros. Uma em especial chamou a atenção do grego, que se encontrava arrepiado por causa do ar frio que aquele lugar emanava. Bem próxima da cadeira em que o francês o indicara para sentar-se havia uma prateleira com todos os livros dele já publicados. Os 4 mais recentes, de capas mais brilhantes, eram da Athena's. Os anteriores eram da Sete Pilares, editora comandada por Julian Solo e principal rival da Athena's.

–O motivo que o chamei esta manhã é para que providencie com _mademoiselle_ Hilda os modelos de capa para o original que deixei com ela na última segunda. Quero acompanhar de perto o processo de edição dos livros que escrevo. Avise-a também que em mais 5 dias o original da nova obra estará concluído –dizia Kamus em tom despido de emoção, sem sequer olhar para Milo –Preciso também discutir sobre o novo projeto que estou trabalhando, que, digamos, não faz parte do "padrão" de livros que estou acostumado a escrever.

–Sobre os modelos de capa –começou o grego tirando um disquete do bolso –Ontem, depois de nosso encontro, a senhorita Hilda deixou sob meus cuidados este disquete, onde se encontram os modelos de capa , para que o senhor avalie o que mais lhe agrada –pôs o disquete sobre a mesa – _"Se é que algo agrada esse iceberg ambulante" _–pensou maldosamente.

–Ótimo! Talvez você seja mais eficiente do que aquele outro editor –disse, pegando o disquete e colocando-o no laptop –Vejamos...é, se não tem outro... –disse com desdém, embora aparentasse estar comentando consigo mesmo enquanto via as imagens.

Enquanto isso Milo pôde observar melhor o arrogante escritor. Hoje ele estava com uma calça escura e uma camisa grafite, além de estar usando um par de óculos arredondados. Apesar de sóbrio, o francês não deixava de estar belíssimo trajado de tal maneira. –_ "De boca fechada ele fica até interessante...Mas geralmente é um francês arrogante e insensível. Um cubo-de-gelo"_ –pensou.

–O número 011 está mais próximo do que imaginei –concluiu Kamus devolvendo o disquete à mesa –Diga a _mademoiselle_ Hilda para me entregar uma cópia do livro assim que estiver pron..._monsieur_ Milo? Escutou alguma palavra do que disse? –perguntou em tom severo.

–Sim... –respondeu o grego saindo de seus devaneios –O número 011, certo? Cópia do livro assim que sair da gráfica. Entendido.

–_Oui_... –disse dando uma rápida olhada no grande relógio pendurado em uma das paredes –É tudo. Pode ir, tenho mais o que fazer. Você sabe o caminho, _non_?

–Sei sim –disse Milo entre dentes, levantando-se, o sangue começando a ferver de raiva –Tenha um bom dia –concluiu com toda a dignidade que lhe restara, saindo da saleta e depois do apartamento.

–Cara mais mal educado. Argh, odeio gente arrogante –resmungava baixinho enquanto caminhava até a porta do edifício.

–Problemas com o escritor, patrão? –perguntou o porteiro, que obviamente o escutara resmungando.

–Digamos que ele não é uma das pessoas mais agradáveis com quem já tive de trabalhar, Aldebaran –sorriu o grego tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem, embora por dentro ainda espumasse de ódio.

–É a vida...bom te ver patrão, até mais!

–Até –disse pouco antes de sair do edifício e entrar no carro.

_"11:15...vou passar rápido em casa, tomar um banho e me arrumar pra almoçar" _–pensou ao ligar o motor do veículo.

OooOooO

Ao chegar ao "Cantina d'Italy" Milo encontrou todos seus amigos já devidamente acomodados.

–Até que enfim você chegou Miluxo! –disse Afrodite, namorado de Mask, com um sorriso, pondo para trás as longas madeixas azul-piscina.

–Vejo que até o dono do restaurante tirou uma folguinha para juntar-se aos amigos –brincou Milo ao notar Máscara sentado ao lado do sueco –Quanta honra!

–Agora que nosso astro chegou –disse Aiolia com sarcasmo –Vamos comer pois estou com uma fome de leão.

Todos em volta da enorme mesa concordaram e Máscara mandou servir o prato: uma farta travessa de ravióli. Já estavam todos repetindo o prato quando o silêncio foi cortado por algo que não eram elogios à maravilhosa comida.

–E então Miluxo –começou Afrodite virando-se ao grego –Como anda o serviço?

–Péssimo –disse Milo afundando na cadeira –O escritor pra quem estou trabalhando é arrogante, insensível e...

–Está entrando no restaurante agora –disse Mime incrédulo, sua mão entrelaçada a de Sorento por baixo da mesa.

–O quê? –disse Milo virando-se para trás e vendo aquele olhar de gelo já conhecido.

–Ele? –perguntou Máscara –É um dos freqüentadores da Cantina. Não é dos mais assíduos, mas sempre que vem pede a melhor safra de vinho que tivermos.

O grego olhou espantado o francês aproximar-se da mesa. Mu sorriu para ele, cumprimentando-o. Máscara, ao reparar que ambos eram conhecidos, teve uma idéia.

–_Signore_ Kamus! –disse com polidez, o que gerou estranheza na maioria dos participantes da mesa, acostumados com seu jeito rude –Gostaria de conceder a honra de juntar-se a nós?

Shaka e Milo trocaram olhares significativos. Assim que Kamus aproximou-se mais, o grego lançou um olhar assassino ao italiano, por sua "brilhante idéia".

–Kamus, que bom que você veio –sorriu de forma extremamente meiga Mu –Acho que não o apresentei, este aqui é Shaka, meu namorado. Trabalha na Athena's, como a maioria dos aqui presentes.

Shaka e Kamus se cumprimentaram com educação, até com uma certa formalidade.

–Creio que conhece o dono da Cantina –disse Shaka olhando Máscara, que o cumprimentou entusiasticamente.

–Farei o resto das apresentações –prontificou-se o italiano –Afrodite, meu companheiro; Aiolia, office boy da editora Athena's; Sorento, garçom da Cantina e filho de um de meus maiores patrocinadores e amigos; Mime, secretário da Athena's e pelo que ouvi dizer um grande fã de seus livros e Milo, editor da Athena's, creio que esteja trabalhando para o senhor.

Kamus assentiu, olhando fixamente para o grego. Estava diferente de quando se encontravam a negócios. Os cachos azulados estavam soltos, emoldurando o rosto bronzeado. Usava uma camiseta de rock, calças jeans desgastadas nos joelhos e tênis. O ar informal e rebelde daquele traje parecia deixá-lo mais atraente do que trajado socialmente.

Milo por sua vez aproveitou que Afrodite puxara papo com o francês para admirar seu figurino. Kamus usava uma pólo verde-água, o tom mais claro de roupa que já o vira usar. Sapatos e calças negras. Trazia os cabelos presos numa trança, talvez por causa do calor que fazia. Com um pouco de esforço admitiu que o francês combinava perfeitamente com esse estilo "certinho".

Conforme o almoço foi passando, Milo pôde constatar que apesar de arrogante e frio Kamus sabia se no mínimo agradável. Tratou a todos de forma simpática, participando das conversas, até autografou o livro que Mime trazia na mochila, de boa vontade. Porém durante todo o período, o grego não o viu sorrir verdadeiramente vez alguma, enquanto ele próprio gargalhava, seja das piadas de Aiolia, seja dos próprios comentários venenosos. Ele realmente devia ser bem mais feliz que o escritor, constatou enfim. Sentiu uma onda de dó pela vida solitária de Kamus.

_"Não deve ser nada fácil...ser controlado o tempo todo"_ –pensou, lançando um breve olhar a Kamus que respondia com polidez as perguntas de Mime e Sorento.

–É verdade que você planeja publicar outro romance? –perguntou Mime com curiosidade para o escritor. Se Sorento não fosse também fã do francês provavelmente estaria enciumado com o jeito que Mime olhava para ele: com pura admiração.

–_Oui_ –respondeu o francês –É um dos meus projetos. Quando o livro estiver pronto posso te mandar uma cópia, se quiser.

–O senhor está falando sério? –exclamou Mime, visivelmente surpreso, inclinando-se para trás, desorientado.

–_Oui_, certamente.

– Muito obrigado mesmo senhor Kamus, o senhor é uma ótima pessoa –disse o moço com um sorriso repleto de meiguice, os olhos úmidos de emoção, abraçando Sorento de forma carinhosa.

Um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível, surgiu nos lábios de Kamus, talvez o primeiro sorriso sincero em muito tempo. Milo, que observava o desenrolar da cena, olhou perplexo. Parecia até que outra pessoa materializara-se ali. Tão belo quanto o escritor, contudo, mais humano. O grego sentiu algo quente percorrer-lhe o corpo.Uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo agradável.

–_Bien_...já vou indo. Tenho muitos afazeres –levantou-se Kamus, agradecendo pelo almoço.

–Volte mais vezes –disse Máscara educadamente.

–Está convidadíssimo para nossas reuniões –disse Afrodite –Adorei conversar com você.

–Foi um prazer conhecê-lo –disse Shaka.

–Obrigado pelo autógrafo senhor Kamus –disse Mime sorrindo docemente.

–Foi um grande prazer conversar com o senhor –disse Sorento, o braço em torno da cintura de Mime.

–Ainda hoje pretendo passar no seu apartamento Kamus –disse Mu que aproximara-se do amigo.

–Pode passar. Até as seis creio já ter concluído tudo –respondeu o francês –_Au revoir monsieur_ Aiolia. Ligarei para saber sobre a edição, _monsieur_ Milo.

–Até mais –disse Aiolia simpático como sempre.

–Até _monsieur_ –respondeu Milo com o sorriso mais autêntico que conseguiu –Espero ter boas novas em breve.

–O senhor as terá –disse em tom inquisidor pouco antes de se retirar.

–Argh! Aquele almofadinha de uma figa! –explodiu finalmente, jogando-se de qualquer jeito na cadeira –Pensa que sou o cachorrinho dele é? Cara A-R-R-O-G-A-N-T-E-!-!-!

–Eu o achei muiiiito interessante –sorriu Afrodite de um jeito que fez Máscara sentir-se enciumado –Maio fechado, mas no fundo deve ter um coração de manteiga, acertei? –virou-se para Mu, que assentiu –Tá vendo? Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho...aquela carinha séria...uh, é de deixar qualquer um maluquinho.

–De raiva, só se for –rosnou Milo com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

–Ih, Milo! Excesso de implicância é sinal de outra coisa... –riu Aiolia.

–Vira essa boca pra lá bichano! –exclamou Milo quase quebrando o copo à sua frente.

–Bichano? –perguntou Mu intrigado, virando-se para Aiolia.

–Ele fica me chamando assim por causa do meu signo: Leão –explicou –No começo me irritava quando ele me chamava assim. Agora nem ligo mais.

–Eu o achei educado –voltou Shaka a assunto –Um tanto impessoal, porém sabe se portar entre muita gente.

–Não sei de devia falar, pois ele é um ótimo cliente –começou Máscara –Mas ele me parece um tanto, como direi, robótico.

–O que ele precisa é de alguém para derreter a muralha de gelo eterno ao redor de seu coração –disse Afrodite.

–Nossa Dite –sorriu Milo com sarcasmo –Que poético...

–Sou apenas uma pessoa romântica Miluxo querido. E sei do que digo. Até tenho minhas suspeitas...mas darei tempo ao tempo.

–Pelo que o Milo falava achei que ele fosse o mal em pessoa –disse Aiolia após levar um gole de cerveja à boca –Mas ele nem é tão ruim assim. O achei simpático.

–Tá, –Milo deu-se por vencido –admito que ele foi super legal com o Mime e respondeu de forma educada as perguntas de Sorento e dos demais. MAS –acrescentou –ele continua sendo um iceberg arrogante. E não quero mais uma palavra sobre ele senão eu vou embora –cruzou os braços e fez uma cara que lembrava muito uma criança birrenta.

OooOooO

–Mas...Kamus... –Mu tentou argumentar.

–Sem mais Mu! –exclamou Kamus autoritário, andando de um lado a outro da sala, as mãos ajeitando os cabelos.

–Certo, mas você realmente devia rever seus conceitos, meu amigo. Assim você nunca será feliz de fato –aconselhou o tibetano.

–_Non_ preciso de conselhos Mu, _merci_ –retrucou em ar impassivo.

–Sua postura de auto-suficiente não me intimida. Eu te conheço, ouça o que digo.

–_Non_ ouvirei. Continuarei a agir como sempre.

–Seu maior defeito Kamus é sempre tentar afastar aqueles de quem mais precisa e ama –disse Mu à porta –Pense no que disse, sei que você o quer. E se tem alguém para quebrar esse gelo todo à seu redor, esse alguém é ele. Boa noite. –concluiu fechando a porta.

Kamus afundou no sofá, pensativo.

–_Non_ preciso de ninguém –murmurou a si mesmo.

Isso, porém, era uma grande mentira e sabia bem disso. Mu estava certo em cada pequena palavra. Chagava a ser incrível como o tibetano sabia de cada pensamento que passava por sua mente, cada sentimento, tudo. Deitou-se no sofá, fitou o teto, a mente absorta em reflexões.

OooOooO

Já passara da meia-noite. Em uma grande cama de casal ele gemia e murmurava palavras ininteligíveis. Abriu os olhos, assustado e sentou-se na cama. Apenas o silêncio e a escuridão reinavam no aposento.

–Deus! Que pesadelo! –murmurou Milo enxugando o suor do rosto, sua respiração ainda descompassada, seu baixo-ventre latejava –Por que sonhei com ele? Justo com aquele riquinho fresco e arrogante? –suspirou –Tá certo que ele é bonito, mas sonhar com ele já é exagero. Ficar assim então –apontou para a própria ereção que despontava sob a samba-canção que usava –é inconcebível. -voltou a deitar-se sob as cobertas, concentrando-se para esquecer do sonho e dormir em paz.

Mas ele persistia. As imagens apareciam nítidas em sua mente: Kamus adentrando sabe-se lá porquê seu quarto, encostando-se à porta que acabara de fechar, o olhar de gelo. Caminhou silenciosamente até a cama, onde Milo o olhava perplexo, afinal de onde ele surgira? O francês foi tirando cada peça de sua roupa até ficar apenas com a alvíssima roupa de baixo. Puxou as cobertas da cama, deixando o grego à mostra, nu e visivelmente excitado. O olhar do outro era de pura satisfação. Engatinhou sobre o escorpiano, alcançando-lhe os lábios e beijou-os com volúpia. Milo gemia, cada vez mais alto, enquanto o francês acariciava-lhe cada canto do corpo.

A excitação do grego retornara com força ao recordar-se tão nitidamente do sonho. Levou uma das mãos ao membro intumescido, movendo-o, estimulando-o. Deixou que as imagens lhe voltassem à mente, outras fantasias preenchiam as lacunas deixadas pelo sonho inacabado.

_"Fantasiar não é crime..."_ –pensou enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais próximo do clímax. Espasmos percorreram-lhe todo corpo e um alto gemido escapou-lhe os lábios ao atingir o orgasmo. Com uma sensação de profundo relaxamento e satisfação adormeceu finalmente.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora: **_Hehe, gomen nasai a demora pra atualizar, mas como disse essa fic demoraria mais para ser publicada._

_O que acharam do desfecho desse capítulo? XDD Ainda estou um tanto sem-graça em tê-lo deixado mesmo na fic. Não é bem a mesma coisa que um lemon, então...sei lá, fico sem-jeito..._

_Uff...estou cansada de tanto digitar + mesmo assim feliz que nem uma criança. Por isso peço e imploro reviews. Quando vi que só o primeiro cap já tinha recebido 12 eu quase explodi de alegria. Acho que nenhum dos meus one-shots já haviam chegado a tanto. _

_Domo arigatou a todos que comentam e esperem pois mais coisa virá por aí._

_Kissus a Lamari-sama, que direta ou indiretamente me "homenageou", por assim dizer, em sua fic "A Vida da Caserna II", a minha maninha, a Enfermeira-chan, sinto falta das suas fics, viu? E a todos que comentam minhas fics, obrigada mesmo, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês._

_Dúvidas, sugestões, ríticas, elogios, etc... botãozinho roxo now!_

_Até breve, se Deus e a fadinha da purpurina assim permitirem, hehe._

_Au revoir!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	3. Situações “perigosas”

**Avisos:**_ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos e lucros a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc._

_Essa fic continua contendo yaoi, por isso se não gosta ainda não entendi como não apertou o "x". Afinal, já é o terceiro cap que aviso que tem yaoi XD.

* * *

_

_Capítulo III –Situações "perigosas"_

Acordou sobressaltado, seu celular tocava de forma estridente. Tateou a mesinha de cabeceira, a mente entorpecida devido ao sono, os olhos recusando-se terminantemente a abrir. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

–Alô? –perguntou em voz sonolenta.

"–Ainda dormindo _monsieur_ Milo?" –perguntou uma voz grave e gélida no outro lado da linha.

O grego arregalou os olhos, todo sono abandonando seu corpo. Vislumbres do sonho vieram-lhe a mente.

–P-Por que ligou tão cedo _monsieur_ Kamus? –perguntou o editor aturdido com o grande número de informações que seu cérebro tentava processar ao mesmo tempo.

–Para avisar-lhe que passarei em seu apartamento daqui a meia hora.

–Passar...aqui? É domingo...

–É um assunto urgente –disse em tom seco –_Au revoir_ –e desligou.

_"O escritor virá aqui. O almofadinha, cubo de gelo, insensível escritor, que por um acaso fez parte de uma das minhas fantasias eróticas, virá aqui...pro meu apê"_ –repetia Milo mentalmente num esforço para assimilar toda informação _–"Apenas eu e ele...aff, que é que eu tô pensando? Droga! Oito da manhã. Quem acorda as oito num domingo? Melhor eu levantar e arrumar tudo logo, ou aquele chato ainda vai ficar pondo defeito no meu apê"._

Levantou-se de forma preguiçosa, caminhando a passos pesados até o banheiro. Entrou na ducha morna, o sabonete percorrendo o corpo másculo, as madeixas azuladas grudadas às costas ensopadas, nenhum pensamento coerente em sua cabeça. Fechou o chuveiro, secou-as demoradamente, a toalha enrolada aos cabelos em seguida. Voltou ao quarto, rumo ao guarda-roupa.

Vestiu-se de modo simples, calça jeans surrada, uma blusa justa sem mangas, de um laranja vivo, meias e tênis. Mirou-se com brevidade no espelho antes de rumar a cozinha para tomar café. O relógio marcava 8:15 a.m.

Levou o capuccino à boca, sorvendo um longo gole. O prato, que anteriormente amparava algumas torradas com requeijão, jazia vazio. Pôs a louça suja no lava-pratos e soltou um suspiro.

_"Deixa eu ver o que dá pra arrumar enquanto o francês não chega"._

Arrumou a sala, ajeitando os cds espalhados pelo hack, pondo as almofadas de tecido escarlate no lugar, varreu o pequeno apartamento de forma pouco cuidadosa. Exatamente as 8:29 a.m o interfone tocou.

"–Senhor Milo, tem um cara muuuuito gato, com cara de mau, dizendo que veio falar com o senhor. Deixo subir?"

–Pode deixar Misty, é o escritor –explicou Milo sem conter uma breve risadinha pelo jeito que o substituto do porteiro (Jabu, que sofrera um acidente de carro e recuperava-se no hospital) se referira ao escritor.

"–Beleza...se ele não fosse seu, senhor Milo, já teria tomado a iniciativa...ah, é a vida". –concluiu desligando.

Milo jogou-se no sofá, rindo de se acabar. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas não teve a mínima vontade de explicar para Misty que só aturava o escritor pois recebia um polpudo salário por isso.

Nem um minuto havia se passado quando a campainha soou. Levantou-se num pulo e ao atender a porta o grego sentiu seu estômago despencar e o coração falhar uma batida. –B-Bom dia _monsieur_. Pode entrar –cedeu espaço para o francês passar, inconscientemente virando o pescoço assim que o escritor adentrou o apartamento.

Kamus vestia uma camisa azul-céu, calça creme e sapatos marrons. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, os olhos frios esquadrinhando a sala. –Bela decoração –disse o francês virando-se para o grego brevemente.

–Obrigado _monsieur_ –respondeu o editor fazendo gestos para que o escritor se sentasse –Deseja beber algo? Água, suco, café,chá...

–_Non_, _monsieur_ Milo. O assunto que vim tratar é de extrema seriedade.

Milo sentou-se preocupado –Sobre o que seria? –perguntou ansioso.

–_Mademoiselle_ Hilda ligou-me ontem à noite e perguntou sobre o romance que pretendo publicar. Dei-lhe uma prévia e ela simplesmente disse que a idéia não era viável! –disse Kamus em tom indignado –Não faz o padrão da editora e não segue meu estilo de obras.

–E...por acaso, eu terei de convencê-la do contrário, _monsieur_? –perguntou com leve irritação, compreendendo onde o francês queria chegar.

–_Oui_, certamente –respondeu sério.

–Pelo menos, como seu editor, poderia saber do que se trata a história?

–_Oui_, _oui_ –respondeu Kamus tirando do bolso da camisa um disquete, pondo-o na mesinha de centro –Aqui está.

–Tenho ao menos um prazo para ler e pensar sobre a forma mais viável de convencer a megera, digo, a senhorita Hilda? –corrigiu Milo que reparou em um breve sorriso no rosto do escritor, ao chamar Hilda de megera.

–Até o fim desta semana. Tempo suficiente para completar o próximo lançamento e ter uma idéia mais nítida da obra em si.

–Compreendo...lerei o...esboço...? –perguntou em dúvida, prosseguindo quando Kamus fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça –Hoje mesmo e prometo falar com a senhorita Hilda segunda.

–_Bien_... –disse o escritor ao levantar-se do sofá. –Era tudo o que queria tratar.

Milo fez menção de se levantar quando o telefone tocou.

–Alô? –perguntou incerto.

"–Miluxo querido! Por um momento achei que estivesse dormindo."

–Caí da cama Dite –riu o editor –Falando sério, estava tratando de negócios até agora há pouco.

"–Em pleno domingo? O escritor é uma formiguinha trabalhadeira, não?"

–Concordo –soltou uma breve risada.

"–Peraí! Ele está aí agora? No seu apartamento?"

–Sim –lançou um olhar a Kamus, que o olhou com leve confusão.

"–Miluxo, me deixa falar com ele, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa mas ME DEIXA FALAR COM ELE!!!"

–Que coisa Dite...me comprando pra você trair o Mask...só um minuto –virou-se para o francês –O Afrodite praticamente implorou para falar contigo, _monsieur_ –estendeu o aparelho sem fio ao escritor, que hesitou –Melhor atender...ou o Dite pode ter um colapso.

Kamus levou o aparelho ao ouvido, sob o olhar divertido de Milo.

–_Oui, c'est moi_.

"–Olá Kamyu! Estava louquinho para falar com você"

–Pois não?

"–Sei que você é muito ocupado, mas...será que não teria um tempinho livre próxima sexta?"

–Sexta? A que horas?

"–À noite, claro! É que planejo uma pequena reunião e gostaria que você fosse"

–_Non_ posso confirmar...

"–Não importa...ah...o Miluxo tem seu celular?"

–_Oui_, por quê?

"–Depois eu pego seu número com ele. Adorei falar com você Kamyu, mas tenho que ir agora. Avisa o Miluxo que depois ligo pra ele. Beijocas".

O francês pôs o fone no gancho após murmurar breves palavras de despedida.

–Hum... –fez Milo em ar pensativo –Poderia acompanhá-lo até o saguão, _monsieur_? Assim aproveito para ir ao mercado.

–Sem objeções –respondeu Kamus, ambos já à porta do elevador.

Adentraram o pequeno espaço vazio e permaneceram em relativo silêncio, um ou outro comentário surgindo de forma esporádica. Faltavam dois andares para chegarem ao saguão quando uma pequena multidão, composta de moradores e empregados do prédio, iniciou sua entrada no elevador, empurrando Milo e Kamus para o fundo. O grego, que estava encostado à parede, sentiu o escritor vindo para cima de si, empurrado pela multidão.

A situação poderia ser engraçada, se não fosse tão constrangedora. Kamus tinha seu corpo cada vez mais prensado contra o de Milo. As respirações quase se misturavam, as bocas a milímetros de distância, o editor sentiu-se enrubescer devido à distância quase inexistente entre eles. O perfume, de odor refrescante, usado pelo francês invadiu-lhe as narinas, inebriando seus sentidos. Flashes do sonho da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente e um desejo, uma estranha vontade, arrebatou-lhe os sentidos.

Pouco depois, a pequena multidão desceu de forma apressada. Milo demorou algum tempo para se recuperar. Ao tornar a realidade reparou que Kamus já saíra do elevador, a expressão inabalável de sempre.

Por dentro, entretanto, o escritor encontrava-se numa confusão mental maior do que a do editor. Lembrou-se da discussão que tivera com Mu, um dos poucos amigos que possuía. Cerrou o punho, lutando contra si mesmo e contra tudo o que seu amigo dissera, absoluta verdade. Virou levemente o rosto e percebeu que o grego se encontrava a seu lado.

–Segunda ligarei para saber mais notícias –disse em tom seco, o olhar mais gelado do que nunca –_Au revoir_ –e saiu rapidamente pelo portão, sob o olhar curioso de Misty e o olhar confuso de Milo.

"_Que raios aconteceu com ele?"_ –pensou o grego, que se encaminhava até o mercado – _"Até que conseguimos conversar de forma civilizada...de repente ele fica daquele jeito...E quem disse que me importo se ele está bem ou não? Pra mim ele é só um escritorzinho metido à besta. É exatamente isso que ele é". _

OooOooO

–Vejamos o que o metidinho escreveu que fez a megera da Hilda ficar de cabelos em pé –Milo sentou-se na frente do computador, colocando o disquete no drive. Abriu o arquivo e começou a correr os olhos pelo texto. – _"Nossa, começou a ficar quente aqui..."_ –abanou-se com a mão, os olhos se recusando a desgrudar do monitor.

Teve de admitir que o francês sabia como manter o leitor preso ao livro, a forma como descrevia o cenário, as ações, pensamentos, diálogos, tudo, era de tirar o fôlego.

–Estou começando a entender porque a megera não tá a fim de publicar...se só o esboço é assim –uma nova onda de calor invadiu-lhe o corpo –Imagine só o resto... –inconscientemente, algumas passagens do livro tomaram uma outra forma em sua mente. Era como se ele e Kamus fossem os protagonistas do romance. O escritor era um famoso _serial killer_ fugitivo e ele era um ex-garoto de programa, que acabara se envolvendo em um dos crimes do psicopata. Uma trama que transpirava sensualidade e perigo, algo que nunca imaginara vir da mente do francês.

Não soube quantos minutos haviam se passado desde que começara a ler, só desgrudou os olhos do monitor quando seu telefone tocou. Levantou-se, meio desnorteado, pegando o aparelho sem fio na sala e atendeu pouco antes de sentar-se novamente à frente do computador.

–Alô? –perguntou.

"–Oi Milo, é o Shaka" –disse a voz no outro lado da linha.

–Que milagre você me ligar –riu o grego –Onde é o incêndio?

"–Em lugar nenhum. O Mu me pediu para te convidar para ir ao cinema conosco."

–Agradeço, mas não tenho vocação pra vela –disse em tom jocoso.

"–Sei que não tem" –disse o loiro após dar uma breve risada – "Mas aposto que você está aí sem nada para fazer".

–Engano seu, meu caro. Tenho trabalho, muito trabalho pra fazer. Ser babá de escritor não é mole não.

"–Você? Trabalhando? Faz-me rir. Largue o que estiver fazendo agora, se arrume que as seis Mu e eu vamos aí te pegar."

–Mamãe! Depois de ter pedido com tanto "jeito" eu vou, né? Sei que vocês não agüentam viver sem mim...

"–As seis. Sem falta."

–Beleza, até lá.

"–Tchau."

"_Pelo menos arrumei algo pra fazer"_ –pensou o grego ao desligar, espreguiçando-se, os olhos fixos novamente no monitor. – _"Só vou terminar isso aqui"_.

OooOooO

–Mu, tem certeza mesmo? –perguntou Shaka em tom inseguro, pondo o telefone no gancho.

–Absoluta –disse Mu –Só assim saberei se tenho razão ou não. E ele também compreenderá o que lhe disse.

–Não sei não –murmurou o virginiano preocupado, os olhos fixos no piso frio.

Mu aproximou-se do loiro, pousou a mão em seu alvo rosto, forçando-o a encará-lo. Beijou-lhe ternamente.

–Confie em mim –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto o loiro envolvia sua cintura num abraço.

OooOooO

Tirou os olhos do monitor, retirando com cuidado os óculos da face e suspirou. Seus olhos pousaram em uma foto sobre a mesa. Passou a mão pelos sedosos cabelos verde-azulados e trouxe-a mais para perto. Nela encontravam-se seus pais,que morreram quando era muito jovem, com ele nos braços.

Uma criança linda. O rosto alvo e redondo, cabelos lisos e curtos, lábios finos num sorriso sincero e inocente, os olhos brilhantes. Um brilho de felicidade. O brilho de pureza da infância. Um anjo. Perguntou-se o que ocorrera consigo. Onde transformara-se de um anjo para aquele demônio de gelo. Por que tanta frieza? Por que não conseguia mais expressar de forma sincera seus sentimentos? Perguntava-se se algo de bom sobrara em sua alma corrompida pela vida. Será que ele vivia, de fato?

Olhou ao seu redor. Tinha uma vida confortável, uma bela casa, uma polpuda conta bancária, porém faltava algo. Sentia-se vazio e seco por dentro. Sua vida afetiva nunca fora satisfatória. Os poucos relacionamentos que tivera eram breves em seu término. As pessoas que dele se aproximaram se interessavam apenas por sua beleza, fama e dinheiro. Já ele era frio com todas, o que acabava com qualquer máscara de falsa doçura.

Suspirou, pondo a foto novamente no lugar e levantando-se, os óculos, que usava apenas para trabalhar, jaziam esquecidos sobre a mesa. Caminhou até a sala e olhou de relance para a porta. Afundou-se no sofá, cerrando os olhos.

"_Talvez o Mu tenha razão apesar de tudo"_ –pensou.Ouviu um som que parecera uma risada.Abriu os olhos mas, por fim, convenceu-se de que sua mente lhe pregara uma peça. Nunca escutaria _aquela_ risada ali. Seu corpo começara a relaxar e o sono já estava para vencê-lo quando seu telefone soou.

–_Oui_? –perguntou em tom mal-humorado, a voz sonolenta. Ao escutar quem era do outro lado da linha endireitou-se no sofá. –Hoje? –perguntou –_Oui_...acho que posso deixar o trabalho encaminhado...Estarei lá. _Au revoir_ –desligou lançando um olhar confuso ao aparelho.

OooOooO

–Seis em ponto, você está ficando pontual –disse Shaka em tom divertido ao sair do prédio com Mu e Milo.

–Tá vendo o que os maus hábitos fazem? –riu o grego entrando no carro do indiano –Que filme vocês vão ver? –indagou assim que Shaka ligou o veículo.

–Ainda não decidimos –sorriu Mu que virara-se para trás a fim de falar melhor com o grego –Veremos os filmes que estão em cartaz e o que parecer melhor...

–Por que eu tenho quase certeza de que vocês não vão ao cinema para REALMENTE assistir ao filme, hein? –perguntou, um sorrisinho malicioso desenhando-se em seus lábios.

Mu e Shaka trocaram olhares significativos e Milo prosseguiu –O que eu ainda não entendo é o motivo de terem me convidado...

–Apenas quisemos convidar um amigo que não tinha programa –disse Shaka sem tirar os olhos do trânsito.

–Traduzindo: arrumar uma vela encalhada para iluminar a sessão "amassos no escurinho do cinema" de vocês.

Tanto o indiano quando o tibetano gargalharam do comentário do grego.

–Que exagero Milo! –disse o loiro –Sabemos que você poderia arrumar quem quisesse para passar a noite de domingo.

–Também não é assim... –disse o escorpiano com modéstia –Não estou com essa bola toda não –sem saber o motivo, de repente a visão de Kamus surgiu rapidamente e sua mente. Sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes como se quisesse espantar um inseto incômodo. _"Nem pense nesse escritor frescurento. É domingo à noite, estou com dois amigos muito queridos e só vou saber sobre ele amanhã. Por agora minha missão de babá de escritor tá concluída."_

–Milo, Milo –disse Shaka tirando-o de seus devaneios –Você não era tão modesto assim não.

–Já disse, estou criando maus hábitos –riu o escorpiano.

–Chegamos –disse Mu enquanto Shaka estacionava o veículo com perfeição.

–Nossa...dá até gosto sair com você Shaka. Dirige tão bem... –comentou em ar meloso, fingindo um suspiro para cair na gargalhada em seguida.

–Desculpa Milo mas o Shaka já tem dono –disse Mu que pegara no braço do indiano assim que saíram do veículo.

O loiro acionou o alarme e caminharam em direção ao shopping, onde ficava um dos melhores cinemas da cidade.

Vários olhares eram dirigidos ao belo trio de homens que entrara no shopping e agora subia as escadas rolantes. Milo vestira-se como gostava: calças jeans, tênis e camiseta davam-lhe um ar despojado, porém sexy. O tom escarlate da camiseta contrastava com seus longos cachos azulados, com as belas safiras em seus olhos e com a pele bronzeada. Um conjunto irresistível, sem sombra de dúvidas. Shaka vestira-se com uma pólo preta, calças jeans e sapatos de camurça negra. Os cabelos loiros soltos, como Mu gostava, emolduravam o alvo rosto, de beleza tão única. Mu era o mais bem-comportado dos três. Trajava uma camisa azul-petróleo com as mangas dobradas até o antebraço, calça social negra e sapatos lustrosos. Os cabelos de exótico tom de lavanda estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando sua alva nuca à mostra, para o deleite do indiano.

Conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos e assim que saíram das escadas avistaram próximo a um cartaz de um filme de suspense um rosto conhecido. Milo sentiu o estômago despencar ao avistar aqueles olhos frios como o gelo. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes mas som algum saiu.

–Kamus! –exclamou Mu em ar sorridente, indo com Shaka e, conseqüentemente, Milo até o francês.

–_Bonsoir_ Mu –disse o escritor olhando de forma gentil ao tibetano –_Monsieur _Shaka, _monsieur_ Milo –cumprimentou-os com um leve aceno de cabeça.

–Ótima noite monsieur Kamus –disse Shaka com um sorriso sincero, os braços envolvendo a cintura de Mu.

Milo apenas acenou afirmativamente, um sorriso nervoso nos lábios. Algo no francês o fazia ficar perturbado de tal maneira.

–Quer se juntar a nós? –prosseguiu Shaka –Estávamos para escolher um filme...

–Junte-se a nós –pediu Mu com uma carinha de coitado absurdamente fofa.

–Assim eu não fico de vela sozinho –disse Milo sem pensar, reparando só depois no que dissera.

Um breve vestígio de sorriso perpassou pelos lábios de Kamus. –_Oui_, por que não? –disse simplesmente –Vim também para ver um filme. –olhou para Mu com perspicácia, compreendendo tudo.

–Ótimo –sorriu Mu arrancando suspiros de um grupo de mulheres que passavam por ali –É já decidiu o filme?

–Oui –respondeu Kamus fazendo um breve gesto para o cartaz atrás de si.

–Um suspense? Parece bom, não? –perguntou Shaka a Mu e Milo.

–Sim –respondeu Milo tentando parecer mais à vontade –Já ouvi boas críticas sobre ele. Mas acho muito complexo para o que vocês planejam fazer... –comentou em tom de pura malícia –Se vocês perderem um só diálogo é capaz de não entenderam o restante –fingiu preocupação.

–Milo –começou Shaka sério –Não entendeu que esse filme é perfeito para esse propósito? Se perdermos um diálogo não haverá motivo de prestar atenção no restante do filme e sobre muito tempo para...outros assuntos... –deu uma piscadela ao grego que começara a rir.

–Shaka! Não diga uma coisa dessas –exclamou Mu, o rosto totalmente rubro –O que Kamus vai pensar de nós?

–É brincadeira Mu –disse o indiano dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

OooOooO

O filme na grande tela já não fazia muito sentido. Várias legendas passavam sem que as terminasse de ler. Próximo. Apenas o fato de virar o rosto e deparar com aqueles olhos de gelo o deixava inquieto. Próximo. Sua proximidade era perturbadora. Sentia o perfume e sua mente lembrava-o do que ocorrera no elevador, ou em seu sonho, nitidamente. Próximo. E o fato de Mu e Shaka ficarem trocando lânguidas carícias à sua direita não melhorava em absoluto a situação.

Sua mente o repreendia severamente, porém as sensações em seu corpo eram mais fortes. Apesar do ar condicionado da sala de cinema estar ligado sentia calor. Muito calor. Suava frio, seu corpo tremia levemente. Decidiu sair um pouco, a situação estava quase insustentável. Pediu licença aos ocupantes das demais cadeiras e saiu apressado.

Adentrou o banheiro vazio e fitou-se longamente no espelho. Levantou com uma mão os cachos azuis e com a outra jogou um pouco de água fria na nuca, e no rosto em seguida. Sua pele ainda queimava, mas já estava melhor.

"_Pareço até um adolescente que não têm controle sobre os próprios hormônios"_ –ralhou consigo mesmo – _"Pare de imaginar toda e qualquer besteira com aquele Iceberg em forma de gente AGORA!"_ –respirou fundo e decidiu voltar à sala, o filme não deveria estar tão longe de seu término.

OooOooO

Seus olhos azul-esverdeados registravam cada cena, capturavam cada legenda, porém não dispensava a devida atenção ao filme. A sala de cinema estava insuportavelmente quente.

"_O ar condicionado não deve estar funcionando direito"_ –pensou enraivecido.

Sentia alguém mexendo-se inquietamente à sua direita. Olhou de soslaio e viu o grego levantar-se apressado, como se passasse mal.

Ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona e arrumou as mangas de sua camisa verde-água, dobrando-as até os cotovelos para tentar espantar o calor. Decidiu-se por abrir dois botões da camisa enquanto o filme não acabasse. Recomporia-se antes de sair. Depois de algum tempo o editor voltara, a respiração levemente ofegante, o rosto úmido, provavelmente de água. Sentou-se à direita do escritor, os olhos fixaram-se na tela como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Olhou de esguelha para sua extrema direita, onde seu amigo Mu encontrava-se quase sentado no colo de Shaka, as bocas coladas. Desviou rapidamente o olhar para a tela, uma estranha melancolia a invadi-lo.

OooOooO

–O filme foi ótimo –disse Shaka ao saírem do cinema, cerca de meia hora depois.

–Vocês nem prestaram atenção no filme que eu sei –comentou Milo em ar venenoso fitando Mu, que tinha os cabelos soltos, os lábios levemente inchados e um visível rubor no rosto.

–Duvido muito que VOCÊ tenha prestado atenção –retrucou Shaka em ar superior.

O grego olhou para baixo, sem ter o que dizer. Era verdade que não tinha prestado a mínima atenção ao que se passava na tela. Ao voltar para a sala fixou os olhos na tela, jurando a si mesmo que não os tiraria de lá. Sua mente, porém, não se fixara ao filme. Vagara a esmo, sem rumo.

–_Non_ perderam muita coisa –respondeu Kamus simplesmente –O filme _non_ era tudo o que disseram. _Franchement_, muito clichê. _Non_ se fazem mais suspenses como antigamente.

–O Kamus é apreciador dos filmes clássicos –explicou Mu ao ver que tanto Milo como Shaka estavam com cara de ponto de interrogação. Virou-se para o amigo –Você veio em seu carro?

–Vim de táxi. Por quê? –perguntou em seu costumeiro ar distante.

–Shaka, se importaria de dar uma carona a ele? –perguntou o tibetano ao namorado.

–Sem problemas –respondeu o indiano.

–Kamus...? –perguntou o ariano.

O francês deu de ombros –Se insistem...

OooOooO

Entrou em seu apartamento e soltou um suspiro. Largou de qualquer jeito as chaves sobre a mesa de telefone e foi a cozinha. Encheu um copo com água, sorvendo-o num gole só. Caminhou até o quarto e atirou-se com estardalhaço na cama, sua mente revivendo as últimas horas desde que chegaram ao cinema. Desde que encontraram o francês.

–Escritorzinho MALDITO! –exclamou com raiva. Não compreendia a dubiedade que o francês o fazia sentir. Sentia um fascínio e atração e ao mesmo tempo ódio e ganas de esganá-lo, tirar aquele ar distante e superior daqueles olhos de gelo. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cachos azulados e ergueu-se num pulo. Infelizmente tinha muito serviço para aprontar até o dia seguinte.

OooOooO

–Eu estava certo, não estava? –perguntou Mu ao chegarem ao apartamento do francês.

–Você não vai mesmo parar com isso, _n'est pas_? –perguntou Kamus em tom gélido, largando-se no sofá.

–Não até você admitir Kamus! Cansei de te ver enchendo o coração com mais e mais gelo. Isso não adianta nada! Já disse que quero te ajudar e o farei quer queira, quer não.

–Ótimo –disse repleto de sarcasmo –Se era apenas isso que queria me dizer pode ir –fez um gesto em direção a porta do apartamento.

O rosto de Mu ficou lívido de fúria –Certo Kamus, eu vou –disse, sua voz perigosamente calma e inexpressiva –Mas ainda verá que estou certo –saiu graciosamente pela porta, que fez um "click" ao fechar-se. Apertou o botão do elevador, entrou e ao descer encontrou Shaka o esperando no luxuoso saguão do edifício.

–O que houve? –perguntou o loiro ao ver a expressão contrariada do namorado, normalmente tão calmo e paciente.

–Nada, apenas um cabeça-dura que não quer me escutar –disse Mu suspirando longamente –Mas sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai perceber –disse em tom profético enquanto saiam rumo ao carro.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora: _Antes de mais nada, gomen nasai pela demora para publicar o cap. Não mantive minha promessa de publicar um cap por mês T-T. O mês de novembro foi muito corrido pra mim: trabalhos, semana de provas, uma loucura só. Na verdade a loucura ainda não passou totalmente, mas decidi arrumar esse tempinho pra postar, afinal já fazia tempo, né?? XD_

_E então, o que acharam desse cap??Na verdade já o escrevi há tanto tempo que nem mais lembrava do que escrevi._

_Alguém já percebeu que tento fazer o Milo falar de "duas" maneiras???Uma seria no local de serviço, ou com o Kamus, uma forma mais polida e talz e a outra seria ele mesmo, como ele é com os amigos e tudo mais. Duvido que dê pra perceber, mas eu tentei._

_Ahhh e desculpem o francês mixuruca que o Kamus fala...A culpa não é dele não. É dessa baka que vos fala, tá???_

_Falando sinceramente, eu não faço idéia de quando o 4º cap vai ser publicado pois eu ainda não o concluí, mas não falta muito não. Quero só ver o rumo que essa história vai tomar, pois eu nem sei mais XDD._

_Torço pra que vocês estejam gostando pois, como já disse, é minha primeira experiência com uma fic de caps (grandes, por sinal) que eu vou publicando sem ter ao menos mais da metade da história escrita. Não é fácil para alguém acostumada a escrever oneshots, mas bem ou mal estou me divertindo muito_

_Kissus mais que especiais para todos que comentaram: Lamari, Cardosinha, Luka, Litha-chan, Narcisa Le Fey, Enfermeira-chan, Shakinha, Gustavo.Friend, Allkiedis, Haine II, TsukiTorres e Hokuto-chan . Obrigada mesmo pelos reviews e sorry se esqueci de responder algum '_

_Torço para voltar em breve...espero atualizar logo também a fic Um certo alguém._

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	4. Emails e confusão

**Avisos:**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai, etc. Fic totalmente feita sem fins lucrativos. Contém yaoi, não gosta, não leia._

_Finalmente o capítulo 4. Já pensei que nunca conseguiria voltar a escrever nessa fic ¬¬'

* * *

_

_Capítulo IV –E-mails e confusão_

–Bom dia Mime –disse Milo ao entrar na editora e encostar-se no balcão de recepção –Como foi o seu domingo? –perguntou interessado.

–Foi ótimo senhor Milo –sorriu Mime radiante.

–Deixe-me ver se adivinho... –o grego fez uma expressão pensativa –Você passou o domingo junto do Sorento. Acertei?

Um leve rubor surgiu nas faces de norueguês –Acertou sim senhor Milo. Fomos assistir à peça "O Fantasma da Ópera". Foi maravilhoso –disse em ar sonhador.

–Imagino que deva ter sido –sorriu o grego ao ver a felicidade que parecia emanar de Mime –Bom, deixe-me ir a minha sala pois hoje o dia promete –despediu-se rumando até sua sala. Antes de entrar parou na mesa de secretária, onde uma linda figura de cabelos esverdeados digitava em um computador –Bom dia Shun. Algum recado para mim?

O belo garoto ergueu os expressivos olhos –Apenas o senhor Shaka ligou, avisando que se atrasaria.

–Nem imagino por quê –murmurou sarcástico.

–E a Miho esteve aqui para avisar que a senhorita Hilda fará uma reunião às 10.

–Certo, obrigado Shun –sorriu e adentrou a sala, largando a pasta brilhante sobre a mesa. Sentou-se, ligou o computador e pôs o disquete que Kamus lhe dera na frente dos olhos. _"Como vou fazer a megera da Hilda aceitar isto aqui?"_ –perguntou-se mentalmente inúmeras vezes. Voltou os olhos para a tela do computador e decidiu começar a trabalhar, tinha muito ainda a terminar.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo se passou até que escutou duas vigorosas batidas na porta.

–Bom dia aracnídeo! Trabalhando muito? –perguntou um belíssimo homem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos penetrantes, que se sentou displicentemente na cadeira de frente ao escorpiano.

–Muito, Saga –disse Milo em ar desanimado –Nem imagina o quanto. Mas conte... –ergueu o rosto, mais animado –como andam as coisas?

–Uma loucura, meu amigo, uma loucura. Quase não tenho folga, mas pelo menos recebo um polpudo salário todo mês.

–E a senhorita Kido? Continua caidinha por você? –perguntou divertido.

Saga tampou os ouvidos e sacudiu a cabeça inúmeras vezes –Nem me fale disso. Credo! O Olos morre de ciúmes e olha que já disse inúmeras vezes que não trocaria nunca alguém como ele por uma _coisa_ pavorosa como a S_h_a_t_ori. Mas quem disse que ele me escuta?

–É, o Aiolos é realmente ciumento –riu o editor –Mas fora isso...?

–Tudo ótimo –respondeu Saga –E você? Estou sabendo que está com uma bela batata-quente nas mãos.

–Uma batata congelada é isso que você quer dizer –bufou –É um inferno! Hades deve ser bem mais simpático do que aquele escritor. Paciência nunca foi o meu forte e agora tenho que aturar aquele _cubo-de-gelo_ arrogante me dizendo o que fazer –encostou a cabeça no tampo da mesa, desalentado.

–Pelo que parece, esperto mesmo foi o Shura em ter se livrado dessa –comentou o geminiano.

–O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? –exclamou Milo batendo de leve a cabeça na mesa.

–_Isso_ o quê? –perguntou Shaka que acabava de entrar na sala.

–Shaka! –o editor ergueu rapidamente a cabeça –Aproveitou a noite, foi? –insinuou malicioso.

–O que você fez pra merecer o quê? –insistiu o indiano.

–Estávamos falando da bomba que a Hilda largou nas mãos dele –explicou Saga –Ou seja, o escritorzinho.

–Ahh... –fez Shaka em ar de entendimento –Parece que o azar do Milo é o único e principal assunto da editora, não é mesmo?

Milo pegou o porta-canetas e tentou atingir os dois –Caiam fora daqui vocês dois, agora!

–Nossa...que stress –zombou Saga –A gente se fala na reunião, beleza? –perguntou já à porta.

O escorpiano apenas fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão, os olhos fixos na tela do computador.

Saga e Shaka trocaram olhares significativos. O indiano deu de ombros e ambos saíram, deixando o editor a sós com seus pensamentos.

Pôs o disquete na máquina e leu novamente seu conteúdo. Cada vez mais parecia enxergar o francês no papel do belo _serial killer_ de longos cabelos ruivos. E não conseguia evitar ver-se no sexy ex-garoto de programa de louros cachos. Recriminava-se mentalmente, mas era algo irrefreável.

–Realmente a Hilda jamais publicaria uma coisa dessas –murmurou a si mesmo –O que eu faço? –mal fizera essa pergunta e Aiolia entrou com estardalhaço na sala.

–Bom dia aracnídeo! Trabalhando muito? –perguntou sentando-se displicente na mesmíssima cadeira que Saga ocupara há pouco.

O escorpiano ergueu o rosto, um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto –Olia, Olia, vocês está andando _demais_ com o seu _cunhadinho_ –balançou diversas vezes a cabeça, em negativa, rindo da cara confusa do leonino.

–Não vai pra reunião não? Já são 5 para as 10 –avisou Aiolia ignorando o comentário.

–Merda! –exclamou Milo enquanto guardava o disquete na mala e desligava o computador –Vamos –ergueu-se e saiu ao encalço de Aiolia.

OooOooO

"_Ô homem-aranha, por que ta com essa cara?"_ –Saga mandou-lhe um bilhete no meio da maçante reunião que Hilda convocara.

"_Nada demais. Só tenho que fazer uma missão impossível" _–escreveu o editor enquanto Hilda falava entusiasticamente sobre a liberalidade de temas na Athena's. Milo segurou-se para não rir, pois realmente aquilo era uma piada.

"_Opa! E do que se trata?" _–perguntou.

"_Apenas convencer nossa AMADA chefinha a aceitar publicar um livro pra lá de polêmico do QUERIDÌSSIMO escritor. É SOMENTE isso."_

"_He,he...ta f§&$#, podres crer."_

"_Ah, valeu pelo apoio moral, viu?"_ –respondeu chateado.

"De nada, disponha" "XP" "XDD" 

OooOooO

–E então –perguntou Shaka ao (finalmente) saírem da reunião –o que você vai fazer? Ah, eu li os bilhetes que você e o Saga estavam trocando –completou rapidamente ao ver a cara confusa do grego.

–Ahh...não faço idéia do que fazer –confessou desanimado.

–Você pode pensar nisso enquanto almoçamos. O que acha? –propôs o loiro em uma tentativa de animar o amigo.

–Se eu pudesse, nem pensava mais nisso –disse –mas vamos lá então –concluiu, mais animado.

OooOooO

Um rapaz de belos cabelos loiros, trajando calça e camisa social, caminhava a passos incertos. Parou em frente à mesa, onde o secretário digitava incessantemente algo no computador. Clareou a garganta e pôs-se a falar, seu sotaque forte denotava ascendência russa.

–Boa tarde. Aqui é a sala do editor Milo Scorpio?

O secretário ergueu a cabeça e o russo deparou-se com os olhos mais lindos que já vira.

–Desculpe, o senhor Milo está em horário de almoço –respondeu com simpatia. Sua voz era leve, melodiosa. –Quem gostaria?

O loiro demorou a responder, parecia estar sob estado de transe –S-Sou Hyoga Yukida e vim a mando de Kamus L'Aurore.

–Você também é japonês? –perguntou o secretário, surpreso.

–Meu pai era japonês –respondeu Hyoga.

–Ahh, entendo. Sou Shun Amamiya, muito prazer –sorriu, encantador –Quer que eu anote algum recado?

–Sim. O senhor Kamus deseja falar com o senhor Milo ainda hoje. Peça que ligue assim que voltar.

–Certo. Está anotado. –sorriu novamente –Mais alguma coisa?

Hyoga pareceu demorar a responder –Não...era apenas isso. Até mais –despediu-se, já se afastando.

–Até. Tenha um bom dia!

O russo não respondeu. Apenas continuou seu trajeto, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ainda se veriam de novo, prometeu a si mesmo.

OooOooO

–Ahh... –espreguiçou-se Milo ao voltarem a editora –Nada como uma boa comida.

–Não disse que aquele restaurante de comida oriental era bom? –perguntou Shaka enquanto caminhavam até a sala do grego –Foi o Mu quem indicou. Parece que o namorado do "mestre" dele era o dono e passou-o a seu "pupilo".

–Que confusão...O "pupilo" do cara era aquele tal de Shiryu? –perguntou.

–Sim, era ele.

–O achei simpático. E faz um yakisoba vegetariano maravilhoso. Mas o atendente era o mais simpático. Ahh...não lembro o nome agora... –aproximou-se de Shun, que tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte. Ia dirigir-se ao garoto quando estancou –Lembrei! –exclamou, virando-se ao indiano –Era Seiya o nome dele, não é?

Shun pareceu sair do transe em que se encontrava. Ergueu o rosto e perguntou em tom surpreso –O-O senhor disse Seiya?

–Heim? Disse sim, Shun. Por quê? –perguntou o grego sem entender.

–Eu conheço o Seiya! Somos amigos desde o primário. –explicou o secretário –Ele está trabalhando no restaurante _"Rozan no Ryû" (1)_ e ficou muito amigo do atual dono.

–He,he... é ele mesmo –disse Milo. Virou-se para Shaka – O mundo é realmente pequeno...o Shun, meu secretário, conhece o Seiya, que conhece o Shiryu, que é pupilo do namorado do "mestre" do seu namorado, que é amigo daquele escritor _"iceberg"_ para o qual estou trabalhando –sacudiu a cabeça –Uma confusão...

–Falando nisso, senhor Milo... –pronunciou-se Shun –um homem chamado Hyoga Yukida veio a mando do senhor Kamus L'Aurore falar com o senhor. Como estava em seu horário de almoço ele pediu para que o senhor ligasse para o senhor Kamus assim que retornasse.

–E mais essa agora...o que ele quer? Já mandei um e-mail hoje pela manhã com as novidades sobre a próxima publicação, cujo modelo de capa já foi aprovado e também sobre a organização da festa de lançamento –o escorpiano interrompeu-se, fazendo uma expressão pensativa –Será que é sobre a "missão impossível"? –murmurou a si mesmo. Passou nervosamente as mãos pelos sedosos cachos azulados –Shun, o Hagen já foi buscar uma cópia do livro na gráfica?

–Já. Daqui a pouco ele deve estar de volta.

–Beleza. Qualquer coisa estou na minha sala, vendo o que o cub...er...o que o "digníssimo" escritor quer –avisou antes de despedir-se de Shaka e entrar na sala.

Sentou-se na confortável cadeira e olhou para o telefone –Que ligar o que, vou mandar outro e-mail, assim me irrito menos –acessou a caixa de mensagens e clicou em "escrever".

_Para: Kamus L'Aurore (laurorekamus webmail. com . fr)_

_De: Milo Scorpio (scarletscorpiomilo athenaseditora .com)_

_Assunto: Recebimento do recado._

_Monsieur Kamus,_

_Mando-lhe este e-mail para avisar que meu secretário avisou-me que o senhor, por intermédio de outrem, tentou entrar em contato comigo e pediu para que retornasse o contato._

_Gostaria de saber do que se trata e perguntar-lhe se recebeu o e-mail anterior._

Atenciosamente 

_M.Scorpio._

Enviar. Mensagem enviada com êxito para: laurorekamus webmail .com .fr.

Nem chegara a passar cinco minutos quando a resposta apareceu.

_Para: Milo Scorpio (scarletscorpiomilo athenaseditora .com)_

_De: Kamus L'Aurore (laurorekamus webmail. com . fr)_

_Assunto:RE: Recebimento do recado_

_Monsieur Milo, aviso-lhe que já recebi o e-mail anterior com o progresso do próximo lançamento._

_Mandei Hyoga procurar-lhe para saber se leu o rascunho que lhe deixei e se já comentou algo com mademoiselle Hilda._

Au revoir Kamus L'Aurore 

Gelou ao concluir a leitura. Na verdade o maior motivo para não querer encontrar o escritor era justamente este: medo que ele tocasse no assunto do livro. Seus dedos tremeram enquanto se aproximavam do teclado. Respirou profundamente e pôs-se a escrever.

_Para: Kamus L'Aurore (laurorekamus webmail. com . fr)_

_De: Milo Scorpio (scarletscorpiomilo athenaseditora .com)_

_Assunto: Sobre o livro..._

_Para falar a verdade, monsieur Kamus, não tive oportunidade de comentar sobre o assunto com a senhorita Hilda. Mas o farei assim que puder._

_Li o rascunho e..._

Travou. O que teria a comentar sobre o livro? De forma alguma comentaria que achou o personagem principal à própria imagem do escritor. Ficou durante alguns minutos a fitar o texto, até onde parara.

_gostei do que li Acho um exagero a reação de mademoiselle Hilda. Não vejo porque não publicá-lo._

_Espero entrar em contato com novidades o mais breve possível._

_Até breve,_

_M.Scorpio._

Mensagem enviada. Decidiu levantar-se para tomar um copo d'água. A caminho do bebedouro tirou a gravata azul-marinho, pondo-a no bolso da calça e abriu dois botões da camisa branca. Olhou em volta e viu um par de olhos azuis a lhe fitarem. Sorriu de forma sedutora e a garota jogou charmosamente os fios dourados para cima do ombro. Bebeu o líquido no copo de plástico e deu um leve aceno enquanto voltava para sua sala, onde a caixa de mensagens acusava um novo e-mail.

_Para: Milo Scorpio (scarletscorpiomilo athenaseditora .com)_

_De: Kamus L'Aurore (laurorekamus webmail. com . fr)_

_Assunto:RE: Sobre o livro..._

_Fico lisonjeado com o fato de ter gostado, apesar de precisar trabalhar com mais afinco na história._

_Aguardarei novidades sobre o assunto, mantenha-me informado._

_Tenha um bom dia._

_Kamus L'Aurore._

Não pôde compreender o motivo mas achou esse último e-mail mais...caloroso, digamos, do que os demais.

"_Caloroso demais para um cubo-de-gelo como ele"_ –pensou ao mesmo tempo em que digitava uma outra resposta.

_Para: Kamus L'Aurore (laurorekamus webmail. com . fr)_

_De: Milo Scorpio (scarletscorpiomilo athenaseditora .com)_

_Assunto: Entendido_

_Prometo manter-lhe informado, monsieur._

Até 

_M.Scorpio._

Mensagem enviada. Fechou a caixa de mensagens, desviou os olhos do computador e pôs-se a tamborilar os dedos na mesa. Estava impaciente. Olhou pela janela e viu o sol brilhando intensamente por sobre a selva de pedra em que se encontrava.Seus pensamentos voltaram ao francês. Que raio de e-mail tinha sido aquele? Ele nunca se mostrara minimamente sociável ou modesto, por que mandara aquela mensagem? Teve de admitir que Kamus fora ao menos tratável no restaurante sábado. E que conseguira ter uma conversa com ele no domingo, quando ele fora em seu apartamento. Mas depois do incidente no elevador e no shopping ele continuou na mesma impassividade de sempre.

–Ele é um _iceberg_ ambulante e pronto –murmurou a si mesmo, recusando-se categoricamente a lembrar de "certas coisas" que envolviam sua mente excessivamente criativa e o escritor.

Passou-se um grande período de ócio e silêncio até Milo ouvir baterem em sua porta.

–Entre –disse ele e um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claríssimos entrou na sala, uma caixa parda em mãos.

–Com licença senhor Milo. Trouxe a cópia do livro que o senhor pediu –depositou a caixa sobre a mesa.

–Obrigado Hagen, depois eu mesmo a mando para o autor, assim que os revisores derem uma última conferida.

–Certo –assentiu enquanto se retirava.

Fitou a capa brilhante do livro, as letras em negrito que compunham o título e, mais abaixo, em letras menores Kamus L'Aurore. Mal abriu o livro e sentiu aquele cheiro de papel novinho e tinta, odor que muitos em sua profissão detestavam, mas que ele adorava. Desde pequeno sua mãe costumava presenteá-lo com livros. Lembrava-se nitidamente de quando sua mãe sentava-se na beirada de sua cama, abria um livro e contava a ele as mais diversas fábulas. Contos de todo tipo de mitologia, contos de fada e às vezes histórias de sua própria vida.

Deu um sorriso nostálgico, havia um bom tempo que seus pais não mais viviam. Abriu a quarta-capa e deparou-se com uma fotografia do escritor, o olhar gélido e o ar impassivo totalmente presentes. Assim como sua beleza estonteante. Um tanto perturbado, deixou seus olhos correrem sobre a breve biografia.

"_Kamus L'Aurore nasceu em 7 de fevereiro em Paris, França. Começou sua carreira como escritor aos 17 anos e, desde então, seus livros estão dentre os mais vendidos atualmente. Seus títulos, já traduzidos para diversos idiomas, assim que lançados, vão parar na lista de best-sellers geralmente menos de 2 dias após o lançamento oficial. Suas tramas envoltas por mistérios aparentemente indissolúveis prendem a atenção da primeira a última folha."_

Pôs o livro novamente na caixa e um sorrisinho sarcástico estampou-se em seu rosto.

–Tem muita coisa faltando nessa biografia... –murmurou a si mesmo –Se bem que se falassem sobre a personalidade rude e arrogante dele, talvez seus livros não vendessem tanto –comentou, jocoso. Seus olhos fitaram o relógio do computador. Faltava muito tempo para seu horário. Clicou no _Internet Explorer_ e foi em um site de busca. Mirou a página, incerto. Deu de ombros, digitou "Kamus L'Aurore" e clicou em _"Enter"._

Resultados encontrados: 111347. Milo assoviou, espantado. Clicou no link para o blog pessoal de uma garota (http :// www .lovekamus .com) Na página havia diversas fotos do escritor, além da lista completa de suas obras até o momento, diversos gifs animados e um post especial, com o título _"100 motivos para amar Kamus L'Aurore"_, entre as quais se destacavam:

_-porque aquela carinha de mau dele é tudo de bom;_

_-porque o sotaque francês dele causa uns arrepios bons XD;_

_-porque a forma como ele escreve, principalmente romances, mostra que ele possui uma alma profundamente sensível, intensa e apaixonante _♥

O escorpiano, depois do que leu, fechou rapidamente aquela página, antes que tivesse um acesso de náuseas, ou de risos.

"_Era só o que faltava, julgar a alma da pessoa pelo que ela escreve."_ –sacudiu a cabeça em ar reprovador. Continuou correndo o mouse pelas páginas à procura de algo interessante. Clicou em uma que mostrava uma entrevista que o escritor dera a uma revista razoavelmente famosa. Decidiu-se por ler alguns trechos.

_Asterion: Monsieur Kamus, imagino que saiba que é um escritor muito popular, idolatrado por muitas mulheres e homens. Pesquisas recentes mostraram que o público homossexual vem comprando cada dia mais suas obras. O que me diz sobre seu sucesso com este público específico?_

_Kamus:_ Quando escrevo meus livros não viso um público-alvo específico. Por isso, ele é atingível a quase todos os gostos. Não poderia explicar meu sucesso com este ou aquele grupo.

_Asterion: Compreendo. Seus livros possuem como tema principal um assunto polêmico: o crime. Existe alguma razão em especial para dedicar-se ao gênero investigativo?_

_Kamus:_ Sempre tive um maior êxito com romances policiais. Temas polêmicos são difíceis, porém proveitosos de se trabalhar.

_Asterion: Os romances que escreve são voltados primeiramente para o crescimento psicológico do personagem, o desenlace do relacionamento fica em segundo plano. Acredita que relacionamentos só podem dar certo se enfrentado com maturidade de ambos os lados?_

_Kamus:_ Certamente.

_Asterion: Satisfazendo a curiosidade dos, principalmente das, fãs –Que tipo de pessoa o atrai?_

_Kamus:_ Pessoas ousadas, inteligentes e complexas.

Mal o grego terminara de ler quando Shun apareceu timidamente à porta.

–Senhor Milo –chamou em um quase sussurro.

–Pois não Shun? –perguntou, fechando imediatamente o site.

–O senhor Shaka pediu que fosse com urgência a sua sala.

–E agora, o que aconteceu? –indagou, preocupado enquanto erguia-se.

Saiu da sala a passos rápidos, quase esbarrando em alguns funcionários no corredor. Ouviu berros vindos de uma outra sala mas nem deu a devida atenção. Adentrou esbaforido à sala do indiano que se virou assim que o viu.

–O q-que aconteceu? –ofegou –O Shun me avisou que você queria...

–Sim –interrompeu Shaka –temos problemas.

–Que problemas? –perguntou, temeroso ao ver a expressão ligeiramente alterada do indiano.

–Saga e Aiolos.

–O que tem eles?

–Não está ouvindo os berros? Não param de brigar.

Milo arregalou os belos olhos azuis –Isso é mau sinal.

–Péssimo, Milo –corrigiu Shaka –Péssimo. A Hilda está tendo um ataque de nervos na sala dela. Só não os demitiu por conta de alguns favores que tanto ela quanto a amiguinha e sócia dela, a tal Saori, devem a eles.

–O que não deixa de ser engraçado –comentou, um sorrisinho de canto de boca no rosto.

–É sério Milo, as coisas estão feias aqui na Athena's. Nossa _"querida"_ superior não pára de resmungar que nunca deveria ter contratado _"aqueles dois viados"_ para cargos tão elevados. Fica dizendo que apenas _"homens de verdade" têm_ real capacidade para trabalhar na editora e que tudo isso é _"antinatural"_.

–Eu sabia que a Hilda era superbitolada, mas não que ela era tão preconceituosa assim. Ela merecia ir presa! –indignou-se, sentindo ainda mais asco dela –Tudo isso por causa _daquilo_, né?

Shaka afirmou com um aceno –Foi. Desde que o ex-noivo dela, um tal de Siegfried, decidiu trocá-la por _outro_ ela ficou desse jeito. _Homofóbica._

–Não que ela já não fosse anteriormente –comentou em ar maldoso –Pelo menos ela não sabe que somos...

–E também não faz idéia de _quem_ é o _outro_ por quem o tal Siegfried a trocou. Se ela soubesse... –murmurou o loiro em tom pensativo.

–Opa, fofoca! –aproximou-se do virginiano, interessado –Quem é?

–Não sei de você devia saber...

–Ei, qual é a vantagem de ter um amigo que sabe de tudo o que rola nessa editora se você não pode tirar uma vantagenzinha sequer? –comentou, fazendo bico –Conta, vai.

–Está bem, eu conto –rendeu-se –È o..._Hagen_ –sussurrou, como se as paredes fossem ouvi-lo se aumentasse um pouco que seja a voz.

–O quê!? –exclamou. Viu o olhar de reprovação do indiano e abaixou a voz –O Hagen?

–Sim. Mas não me pergunte como, pois eu não sei –falou Shaka em murmúrios –Mudando de assunto, você sabe o que isto significa, não sabe Milo?

–Sobre...?

–Essa discussão toda.E a reação da Hilda. Suas chances de convencê-la a publicar o romance do Kamus reduzem-se drasticamente.

Uma bomba caiu com tudo na cabeça do grego, que até então não tinha se apercebido da gravidade da situação. Cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça, batendo com leveza na mesa.

–Nem fala Shaka –disse desanimadamente –Nem fala...

**Continua...**

_

* * *

(1) –Rozan no Ryû Dragão de Rozan_**

* * *

Comentários da aurora: _Olá._**

_Depois de muito, muito tempo, cá estou eu novamente aqui. Esse capítulo demorou pra sair, ainda não tenho idéia do que farei no próximo, mas a gente vai se virando como der._

_Assim que comecei a digitar o capítulo já havia decidido a não fazer o Kamus aparecer. Por quê? Bem, porque eu queria um capítulo que se passasse na editora, com o Milo trabalhando, fugindo do francês por causa da "missão impossível" da qual foi encarregado. Mas deu pra perceber que, mesmo sem o aparecimento dele, o nosso greguinho não consegue esquecê-lo, né?? XDD_

_Sobre o blog, quis mostrar quantas fãs o Kamus possui. Acho que sem querer me baseei nos blogs de tietagem que circulam por aí (eu mesma já tive um, em conjunto com minha amiga Fefys, mas era sobre Harry Potter). Além de ter me baseado nas minhas loucas conversas de MSN, obviamente XDDD. _

_Já a entrevista, tudo culpa da minha professora de SIC (Serviços de Informação e Comunicação) do ano passado, que ensinou sobre textos jornalísticos. Como quero fazer Jornalismo (apesar de não ter cem por cento de certeza ainda), acabei me dando essa oportunidade de fazer esse trechinho de entrevista. As perguntas ficaram legais?? Ah, e alguém percebeu que o Kamus respondeu sem responder as perguntas?? Eu fiz de propósito (sorrisão)._

_Hum...alguém aí anda achando o Shaka muito fofoqueiro?? Espero que não, tadinho. Só quero fazê-lo bem informado de tudo o que ocorre, como bom virginiano ávido por conhecimento. O Milo é que o faz falar mais do que seu bom senso manda. Eu e minha irmã chegamos a conclusão que o Milo só não é mais irresistível do que o Saga, por isso ele consegue arrancar toda informação que quer._

_Finalmente acabei colocando Hyoga&Shun na história. Já era um desejo antigo, mas finalmente o realizei. Será que terá espaço pra falar mais sobre eles? Isso só os próximos capítulos (quando eles saírem, ando numa crise de falta de inspiração do... ¬¬) dirão._

_Bem, agradeço muito os reviews: Litha-chan, Shakinha, Sally, Lady Yuuko, Lamari, Haine II, Bela Patty, Enfermeira-chan, Nicky sama, Ansuya, Hokuto-chan, Tsuki-chan, Mussha (recebi um comentário em ESPANHOL!! Fiquei emocionadíssima ao lê-lo) e Miss Lemonade._

_Sinceramente, não sei o que dizer sobre esse capítulo. Geralmente eu gosto de tudo o que escrevo, por pior que esteja, por isso cabe a vocês avaliarem._

_Kissus e espero sinceramente voltar em breve._

_Au revoir_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	5. Encontros e reencontros

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya continua a não me pertencer. Todos os méritos e dinheiro a Masami Kurumada e todo esse povo que ganha legalmente com os direitos de SS. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, voltada ao entretenimento e a meu progresso e amadurecimento como escritora._

_Contém yaoi (homem x homem) se não gosta, não leia._

_Demorou mas finalmente está aí o capítulo 5. Boa leitura e não esqueçam de ler os comentários da autora, no final da fic.

* * *

_

_Capítulo V –Encontros e reencontros_

Dia de folga. Ele até gostava de ter um dia livre para fazer o que quisesse, mas nunca sabia ao certo o quê. Acostumara-se a trabalhar desde que seu irmão partira sem destino certo. E, desde então, era apenas ele no pequeno apartamento que seu irmão comprara para eles. Estava só. Teria de amadurecer e enfrentar sozinho seus problemas, sem a ajuda de mais ninguém. E até que estava se saindo bem. Arrumara um bom emprego como secretário na Athena's. Seu chefe, apesar de ser um pouco temperamental e impaciente, era uma boa pessoa e o tratava com dignidade, como tratava a quase todos, ganhava um salário razoável, o suficiente para, junto da "mesada" que seu irmão lhe enviava, pagar as despesas –que nem eram muitas –e a faculdade de Letras, que cursava a noite por causa do serviço.

Acordara cedo, como habitualmente, adiantara os estudos para a prova que teria mais tarde e por volta da hora do almoço decidiu visitar dois amigos que há muito não via. Caminhou tranqüilamente pelas ruas já muito movimentadas àquela hora, parando em frente ao restaurante _"Rozan no Ryû"_. Entrou no local, dirigindo-se ao balcão, seus cabelos verdes balançando com suavidade por suas costas. Avistou o atendente aproximando-se, distraído, e sorriu.

–Bem-vindo a Rozan no Ryû, o que desej... –os olhos castanhos o fitaram com surpresa, um sorriso se formando no rosto moreno –Shun! Há quanto tempo! O que faz por aqui?

–Estou de folga Seiya, por isso quis vir aqui –sorriu, simpático.

–Ah, então se lembrou dos velhos amigos, heim? Deixa só o Shiryu te ver aqui... Shiryu! –chamou o moreno animadamente –Vem aqui!

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros saiu da cozinha –Sim, Seiya, o que aconteceu? –mal terminou de falar e percebeu que Shun o fitava de forma gentil –Olá Shun. Que surpresa. Está de folga na Athena's?

Sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

–Ele veio nos visitar, Shiryu –sorriu o animado sagitariano.

–Isso merece uma comemoração –disse o libriano, que sorria também –Pode pedir o que quiser, por conta da casa.

–Não precisa, obrigado –agradeceu, sem-graça –Vim para visitá-los e não para dar trabalho.

–Não é trabalho algum –pontuou Shiryu em seu costumeiro tom tranqüilo –Escolha o lugar que preferir e peça o que mais lhe agradar. Seiya...

–Sim?

–Anote o pedido e leve-o a cozinha. Qualquer problema me chame –concluiu pouco antes de voltar para a parte mais interna do restaurante.

O moreno acompanhou Shun até uma das melhores mesas do lugar, que pegou o cardápio, ainda sem-graça com a recepção calorosa de seus amigos. Olhou-o brevemente, todos os pratos ali pareciam ótimos.

–Se eu você pediria um yakisoba vegetariano e uma porção de frango empanado –aconselhou-lhe Seiya –São os pratos que ele faz melhor, apesar de todos serem ótimos. Posso garantir. Vai por mim –sorriu enigmático.

–Vou seguir seu conselho então –sorriu Shun.

–Ok, anotado –apontou para um bloquinho em suas mãos –Pra beber, um chá gelado e de brinde dois biscoitos da sorte, certo?

Confirmou com um aceno levemente surpreso. Não imaginara que alguém, além de seu irmão, ainda lembrasse de seus gostos e preferências depois de tanto tempo.

–Tá, já, já eu estou de volta com o pedido –avisou, entrando a passos rápidos na cozinha.

Olhou em volta, observando as diversas pessoas que comiam, conversavam e bebiam ali. Ficou ainda mais sem-jeito ao pensar que seus amigos se ocupariam ainda mais por sua causa. Mas sabia bem que não teria jeito, pois quando Seiya e Shiryu colocavam algo na cabeça, não havia Cristo que os fizesse mudar de idéia. Continuou a observar o movimento até o moreno chegar com o pedido, minutos depois.

–E então –começou Seiya após servi-lo –Você soube que seu chefe veio almoçar aqui anteontem?

–Soube sim –sorriu enquanto separava os hashis descartáveis.

–Ele veio com um loiro que pelo que entendi é namorado do pupilo do namorado do mestre do Shiryu –o sagitariano coçou a cabeça, o olhar confuso, o que o fez rir. Seiya tinha essa capacidade de conseguir alegrar qualquer um com aquele jeito de criança estabanada que ele possuía. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo que Shiryu gostasse tanto dele.

–O senhor Milo comentou de você –disse, pouco antes de levar o copo de chá a boca.

–Que legal! Ele pareceu ser uma boa pessoa, como você disse. Mudando de assunto...você parece meio estranho...diferente, sei lá. O que aconteceu?

Os pensamentos de Shun foram movidos até o dia em que o intrigante loiro aparecera na editora. Enrubesceu ligeiramente. Não compreendia por que não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Vira-o apenas uma vez e nem tinha garantias de vê-lo novamente. Estava cogitando a hipótese de contar a Seiya sobre o russo misterioso quando seu olhar se desviou à porta, mais exatamente para quem acabara de entrar.

Como se tivesse se materializado de seus pensamentos, lá estava o loiro. Usava uma camisa azul-celeste, da mesma cor de seus belos olhos, e calça azul-marinho. Olhou em volta, como se procurasse alguém, e viu quando aqueles orbes azuis o fitaram, surpreso. Enrubesceu novamente. Estava enganado ou os lábios finos do russo tinham se curvado num discreto sorriso assim que o viu? Se aquilo já era surpreendente, não saberia como denominar o que sentira ao ver Seiya aproximar-se do loiro, seu olhar infantil brilhando de alegria.

–Hyoga! Que surpresa agradável! Pelo que vejo hoje é dia de reunião aqui, né? –disse o moreno alegremente.

O loiro o olhou, interrogativo –Apenas aproveitei o horário livre para encontrar dois amigos que há algum tempo não tenho visto –respondeu, seu olhar desviando-se rapidamente para o virginiano.

–Acontece que você já é a segunda pessoa que vem nos visitar. A primeira é o Shun, que aproveitou a folga dele para nos ver –apontou para o amigo, que corara da cabeça aos pés –Shun, esse aqui é o Hyoga, amigo de longa data do Shiryu.

–Já tivemos o prazer de nos conhecermos –respondeu o loiro em tom polido e levemente gélido –É uma agradável surpresa encontrá-lo novamente –sorriu brevemente, seu belo rosto ainda mais fascinante com aquela expressão.

–Digo o mesmo –respondeu em voz fraca, o rosto ainda com sinais de timidez.

–Já sei o que vou fazer –disse Seiya batendo uma mão na outra –Vou pedir pro Shiryu preparar mais uma porção de yakisoba e frango. Aposto que você não almoçou ainda –virou-se a Hyoga que confirmou com um aceno –Depois que ele preparar, peço pra vir aqui te cumprimentar. Já volto! –exclamou, já indo rumo a cozinha.

Passaram algum tempo sem saberem o que dizer. Foi Shun quem primeiro decidira quebrar o gelo entre eles. –É uma grande coincidência, não? –perguntou.

–Sem dúvidas –disse o russo, seus olhos sem se desviarem dos de Shun por sequer um segundo –Nos encontramos há dois dias atrás e hoje, além de nos reencontrarmos, descobrimos amigos em comum. Uma feliz coincidência...

Começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, apenas se interrompendo quando Seiya aparecera com a comida do russo e um surpreso Shiryu, feliz por rever o amigo de infância. Almoçaram em meio a conversas variadas, descobrindo pontos de vista e gostos em comum. Apesar do ar um tanto gélido e distante de Hyoga, Shun o achou simpático e fascinante. Já o loiro, que se encantara por ele assim que o viu, ficara ainda mais deslumbrado com a simpatia e o nível intelectual do rapaz. Havia poucas pessoas no mundo que tinham uma conversa tão interessante quanto aquele charmoso virginiano de olhos vivos e rosto de anjo.

Terminaram o almoço, programando ir a um parque, a fim de conversarem e se conhecerem melhor. Pouco antes de se despedirem de seus amigos Shun pensou alegremente que aquele seria uma das folgas mais proveitosas que já tivera.

OooOooO

–Shaka...não tem mesmo problema deixar seu amigo sozinho para vir me encontrar? –perguntou Mu assim que adentrou o veículo do namorado e cumprimentou-o com um breve beijo.

–Problema algum Mu –sorriu o loiro que dera partida no veículo –Milo ficou de almoçar com Shura, Aiolia, Saga e Aiolos, que graças a Buda se reconciliaram, e eu decidi aproveitar meu horário de almoço com você. Quer algo mais normal?

–Tem razão –sorriu encantadoramente –É que não estou habituado a almoçar apenas contigo, pelo menos não durante a semana.

O indiano riu –É verdade, bem ou mal sempre saio da editora acompanhado do Milo. E algumas vezes até do Shura.

–Falando na editora...já faz um tempo que Milo anda fugindo do Kamus, não é?

–Agora que você disse...deve fazer uns dois dias que ele não sai da Athena's. Mas pensei que simplesmente estivessem mantendo contato por telefone ou e-mail.

O tibetano assumiu uma expressão séria e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa –Não. Já faz algum tempo que Kamus não vêm tendo retorno e desconfio que ele esteja começando a se irritar.

–Então é melhor que o Milo não continue a fugir de seus deveres... –parou o veículo –Chegamos.

Desceram, adentrando o belo restaurante de comida árabe, decididos a não mais se preocuparem com as desavenças de seus amigos. Afinal estavam ali para curtir unicamente a companhia um do outro e a boa comida que o restaurante tinha a oferecer.

OooOooO

Estava sentado à mesa do pacato restaurantezinho há menos de cinco minutos quando ele apareceu. Lindo, como da primeira vez que o vira. Os cabelos ondulados de um azul levemente arroxeado, como o céu pouco antes do amanhecer. Olhos rosados e profundos, pele clara, passos elegantes. Vestia uma camiseta azul-marinho e jeans negro. Assim que viu os belos olhos pousarem sobre si não pôde deixar de sorrir.

–Esperou muito? –perguntou em tom preocupado. Apenas o som de sua voz era o suficiente para fazê-lo arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés.

–Acabei de chegar –disse, sua mão alcançando a dele por de baixo da mesa –Desculpe se atrapalhei seu trabalho.

–De forma alguma –deu um sorriso tranqüilizador –Estou em um dos meus dias de folga. Já pediu?

–Não, ainda não.

Pediram uma refeição simples enquanto conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos. E este era, provavelmente, um dos laços que os unia. Apesar do fascínio à primeira vista, sentira que aquele belo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados sentado a seu lado era mais do que apenas um rosto bonito. E quanto mais conversavam mais sentia como Mime era apaixonante. Sua curiosidade sobre quase tudo, aquele jeito de menino e ao mesmo tempo toda aquela maturidade, a voz aveludada...sim, Mime era uma jóia rara no mundo atual, tão cheio de hipocrisias e superficialismos. Agradecia, e muito, ao destino que os juntara.

–Como anda o serviço? –perguntou, seus olhos sem conseguirem se desviar daquele rosto angelical.

–Sem novidades, só há dois dias atrás houve uma discussão, mas agora tudo parece normalizado –respondeu, sua mão acariciando a dele sob a mesa. Viu quando o austríaco olhou em volta e aproximou o rosto. Enrubesceu ligeiramente –O-O que está fazendo...?

Sorento sorriu, seus dedos a acariciarem com leveza a bochecha de Mime –Aproveitando que ninguém está olhando... –puxou carinhosamente o rosto do norueguês mais para perto e juntou seus lábios aos dele, com ternura.

OooOooO

O horário de almoço já estava quase no fim. Voltavam tranqüilamente rumo a editora, o clima tão leve e descontraído que ninguém imaginaria que há cerca de dois dias atrás instaurara-se um grande estado de stress devido a discussão de dois dos presentes.

Saga e Aiolos pareciam ter feito um acordo tácito de que não comentariam absolutamente nada sobre o ocorrido. Boatos, obviamente, surgiram, mas eram logo abafados. O ponto em comum entre as fofocas e teorias era que o pivô da discussão teria sido novamente a chata sócia de Hilda, a senhorita Kido. Contudo nenhum deles ousava perguntar qualquer coisa. Estava claro que ambos não gostavam de ser lembrados do papelão que fizeram na frente de toda Athena's.

Milo ouvia atentamente Aiolia e Shura, que contavam detalhes sobre uma certa moça que o espanhol conhecera numa festa. Pelo relato a mulher era uma renomada psicóloga, que chegara a escrever alguns livros, publicados por uma editora pouco conhecida, de nome _Logos_. Pelo jeito era muito bonita. De acordo com a descrição minuciosa de Shura ela tinha longos cabelos negros e brilhantes, olhos perspicazes e vivamente expressivos, corpo curvilíneo, sem excessos, enfim, estava óbvio que a moça o encantara. E, milagrosamente, não fora somente por seus dotes físicos.

–A Marin gostou muito dela –comentou Aiolia –As duas ficaram bem amigas. E vocês sabem como é difícil ela gostar assim de alguém à primeira vista.

–Então ela deve ser bem simpática –disse Milo, quase sem notar o caminho que percorriam.

–E inteligente –disse o capricorniano em tom sério –Pela primeira vez participei de uma conversa intelectual que realmente não me cansou ou entediou.

–Vocês precisavam ver o nosso amigo aqui babando por ela –o leonino fez uma estranha careta ao tentar conter o riso.

–Bem –manifestou-se Saga, pousando a mão no ombro de Shura –Quanto a isso nós podemos imaginar, não é? –virou-se a Aiolos, um sorriso malévolo nos lábios.

O sagitariano concordou com um aceno, pouco antes de abrir a porta do elevador –Convide-a para a reunião que Afrodite organizará depois de amanhã –sugeriu.

Shura olhou para o amigo como se nunca tivesse ouvido nada tão perfeito na vida –Não tinha pensado nisso... Olos, você é meu ídolo.

–Vou me lembrar disso espanhol –o geminiano cruzou os braços, seu semblante sério, como raramente ficava. Não conseguiu ficar mais de um minuto naquela pose e logo sorriu –Mas é uma ótima idéia mesmo. Assim a conhecemos também.

Foi a vez de Aiolos fechar o cenho e olhar sério para o homem a seu lado, que sorriu maliciosamente e puxou-o para um fogoso beijo ali mesmo, em pleno elevador. Aiolia e Shura bateram palmas enquanto Milo ameaçava, de brincadeira é claro, jogar um balde de água fria nos dois. Sempre foram tão discretos quanto ao relacionamento que tinham. Era complicado tentar entender o motivo de terem mudado tão de repente.

Chegaram a recepção e de lá cada um tomou seu rumo. Aiolia e Shura tinham uma reunião particular com Hilda, que ainda não se recuperara totalmente da lavagem de roupa suja que ocorrera. Saga e Aiolos foram a suas respectivas salas e Milo caminhava a passos lentos até a sua. Seu secretário estava de folga, mas não o substituíra por qualquer outro que estivesse disponível na editora. Não gostava de outro para executar os serviços e sabia que Shun detestava ver sua mesa fora da costumeira ordem.

"_Coisa de virginiano"_ –pensou o grego lembrando-se também de Shaka, um meio-sorriso em seus lábios. Imaginava onde o indiano e Mu estariam...Sorriu novamente, disposto a arrancar todos os detalhes do amigo quando este voltasse.

Mal chegara a por os pés na sala e virar-se para fechar a porta quando viu quem menos esperava encontrar. Olhou perplexo para a figura que se aproximava a passos firmes, o semblante naquela irritante impassibilidade, os olhos de gelo fixos nos seus.

–_M_ –_Monsieur_ Kamus...o-o que faz por aqui? –perguntou, a voz falha, embora soubesse exatamente qual era a resposta.

–Apenas vim para constatar se meu editor, que teoricamente deveria ser um mediador entre os interesses de sua editora e os meus, ainda vive, ou se acabou por se suicidar, sem que ninguém soubesse –respondeu sem qualquer pingo de emoção ou sentimento na voz, seu olhar gélido a lhe fuzilar.

–Eu...eu... –tentava desesperadamente encontrar qualquer ínfimo argumento, mas aquele olhar o desarmara totalmente.

Não havia justificativa. Fugira de seu problema, fugira do escritor. Cometera um dos piores deslizes que alguém em sua profissão poderia cometer: irritara o escritor com o qual trabalhava. E, como agravante, tirara do sério um dos contratos mais valiosos da Athena's. Conforme aquela torrente de informações passava por sua mente foi recuando, sem perceber até quase encostar-se à parede de sua sala.

O francês continuou a avançar, até seus corpos ficarem a uma ínfima distância. Encostou a palma da mão na parede, como se não quisesse permitir que o editor escapasse. Este, por sua vez, parecia ter os sentidos mais aguçados desde que o perfume do escritor invadiu-lhe os pulmões. O coração estava a um ritmo alucinante, nenhum pensamento coerente em sua cabeça.

–Escute bem _monsieur_ Milo Scorpio, pois só o direi uma vez –sibilou Kamus, seu rosto perigosamente perto. Podia ver todos os tons que compunham as íris de homem à sua frente. Aquele belo e alvo rosto pareceu aproximar-se ainda mais, quase sentia aqueles lábios finos a roçarem os seus –Ninguém faz Kamus L'Aurore de tolo. Quero a resposta da editora sexta. _Sem atrasos_ –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios.

Aqueles olhos sem emoção o fitaram uma última vez antes de sair, os cabelos a sacudirem graciosamente antes de desaparecer. Milo passou algum tempo naquela mesma posição, estático, seu corpo a tremer de forma convulsiva. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e foi escorregando pela parede até o chão. Levou a mão ao peito, que rufava de forma frenética. Tinha a respiração rasa e seus lábios estavam secos, como se há muito não vissem água. Nunca em sua vida se sentira assim por nada, nem por ninguém. Como aquele escritor conseguia deixá-lo assim, apenas com sua presença? O que raios estava acontecendo consigo?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá._

_Desde já peço muitas desculpas. Demoro esse tempo todo pra atualizar e ainda apareço com um capítulo pequeno desses... Sinto muito mesmo, mas por pouco não deixei a fic em hiatus. Na verdade estou pensando seriamente nessa possibilidade. Adoro escrevê-la e tal, mas simplesmente não ando conseguindo. _

_Quem fala comigo sabe que ando numa estranha crise com os dourados e que assim que o carnaval acabar minha vida vai começar a complicar um pouquinho. Curso de inglês, trabalhos e provas na escola, uma P.P.(progressão parcial, quase uma recuperação) de matemática pra cumprir e não posso bobear, estou no meu terceiro ano e se ficar com alguma pendência repito sem direito a defesa._

_Não quero dizer com isso que estou desistindo da fic ou que não a atualizarei mais. Juro que farei o meu possível, afinal ela é um dos meus xodós, mas só não posso garantir que as atualizações sejam de mês em mês nem nada do tipo. Vou escrevendo quando vem a idéia e como faço isso primeiro no papel e seguidamente no pc demora._

_Mas vamos mudar de assunto, pois esse ninguém agüenta mais._

_O que acharam desse capítulo, apesar de curto, se comparado com os outros? Queria mesmo focar a história em outros personagens de vez em quando e consegui faze-lo finalmente. Gostaram do aprofundamento da história do Shun? Espero que sim, pois essa foi a parte mais legal de fazer. _

_Queria ter aumentado a parte Mu&Shaka. Pra falar a verdade cheguei a pensar em uma side story com eles, mas ainda não criei coragem pra escrever apenas com esse casal. Está faltando uma fic deles na minha coleção de fics escritas, né? Já escrevi Hyoga&Shun, Milo&Kamus, Sorento&Mime, Mask&Dite e até uma Io&Bian e nunca uma deles...essa situação precisa mudar XD_

_Mas o mais divertido mesmo de escrever foi o fim do capítulo. Já era hora dos dois voltarem a aparecer numa mesma cena, né? Ai, se eu fosse o Milo...nyaa, não deixava o Kamus ir embora assim não. Será que ele vai deixar barato?? Não sei não..._

_Falando em Kamus, acho que esse está sendo o Kamus mais legal que já escrevi. Tão gélido, tão altivo, tão sexy... Sei que nem se compara a caracterização de outras autoras muito melhores do que eu, mas mesmo assim adoro escrever com ele. Será que deveria dar uma enfatizada melhor no ponto de vista dele?? Idéias, idéias... sempre surgem aos montes na minha cabeça, mas nunca consigo escrever todas._

_Acho que chega de falar por hoje, né?? Bem, desculpa mesmo a demora e, apesar das dificuldades, farei o melhor que puder para não deixar a fic parar, ok??_

_Obrigada pelos reviews lindos: Gustavo.Friend, Hokuto-chan, Lamari, Cardosinha, Lady Ying Fa, Elizabeth Bathoury Black, Ansuya e Enfermeira-chan._

_Sugestões, críticas, idéias, elogios, qualquer coisa...já sabem..._

_Kissus e até outra hora!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	6. Planos

**Avisos(para não perder o hábito):** _Saint Seiya não me pretence. Se pertencesse eu já teria matado a Saori faz tempo e praticamente não sobraria batalha pra ninguém (só outras, mais... interessantes). Direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai, etc. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Contém yaoi (como sempre). Se não gosta nem sei o que faz aqui.

* * *

_

_Capítulo VI –Planos_

Após deixar Mu na emissora de rádio onde daria uma entrevista sobre sua mais recente matéria na revista "História e atualidade", onde era colaborador especial, Shaka dirigiu-se a Athena's com razoável pressa. Passou por Mime, que também retornara há pouco, na recepção, entre outros colegas e amigos antes de ir em direção a sua sala. Mudou de idéia no último minuto, decidindo passar na sala de um certo escorpiano, com quem não falava direito desde a manhã.

Caminhava a passos elegantes, os cabelos loiros a sacudirem charmosamente em seu rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Parou à porta da sala, que estava escancarada, mostrando a mesa repleta de papéis sem nenhum ocupante. Estava para virar as costas e procurar seu amigo outra hora quando viu um vulto na parede à direita, onde a porta de mogno tampava a visão. Deu dois passos para dentro e virou-se, encontrando Milo sentado no chão, o olhar perdido no nada, os braços a penderem dos lados do corpo. Arregalou os belos olhos azuis e aproximou-se.

–Milo? –chamou em tom preocupado –Milo? O que aconteceu?

Os orbes profundos do grego o encararam como se na verdade não o vissem. Tentou abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas som algum saiu. Estava abalado demais para dizer o que quer que fosse. Não fora apenas a reação de Kamus, mas também o que constatara que o deixara em choque. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira de mau-gosto dos deuses, não podia ser verdade. Mas tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente após tal constatação. As discussões, a constante irritação, o fato de lembrar-se dele nas horas mais estranhas, até mesmo as contradições faziam pleno sentido! Sua teimosia, porém recusava-se a aceitar tal resposta. Precisava estar enganado. Precisava...

Piscou repetidas vezes, como se saísse de um estado hipnótico. Seus olhos focalizaram Shaka como se o vissem pela primeira vez. Levantou-se tranqüilamente, desamassando suas roupas. Ajeitou os cabelos azulados, separando os cachos cuidadosamente com os dedos. Abriu um ligeiro sorriso ao amigo que o fitava apreensivo.

–Não vi quando chegou –disse pouco depois de se acomodar à mesa e apoiar os cotovelos no tampo de vidro –Como foi o almoço?

O indiano fitou-o incrédulo. Não era ele que há segundos atrás estava semelhante a um zumbi? Embora desconfiasse da razão que levara seu amigo aquele "ataque de nervos" resolveu não comentar nada e apenas entrar no jogo, como se não tivesse visto nada de mais.

–Foi bom, o restaurante era realmente divino –respondeu, acomodando-se na cadeira em frente à do grego –E o seu?

–Melhor impossível, nem se percebe que recentemente essa editora estava um caos devido a uma discussão. O Shura e o Aiolia contaram sobre uma mulher que o espanhol conheceu. Parece que ele vai convidá-la para a "festinha" de Afrodite depois de amanhã –disse no mesmo tom de sempre, porém tentava esconder suas mãos que ainda tremiam ligeiramente.

–Que bom para ele... –disse o loiro sem se importar muito com a história –E sua _"Missão Impossível"_?

Temia que Shaka lhe perguntasse isso. Estalou nervosamente os dedos e olhou de soslaio para o relógio em seu pulso antes de responder, derrotado –Não faço idéia do que vou fazer...E, para melhorar, o Iceberg ambulante veio aqui em pessoa. E eu... –calou-se, já falara mais do que pretendia.

–Não teve o que dizer e ele te deu uma _prensada_, foi isso? –perguntou o indiano em tom tranqüilo.

O escorpiano arregalou os olhos devido à surpresa. Por pouco não engasgara com a própria saliva. Piscou algumas vezes, confuso. Não ouvira certo, não é? –O-O que disse...? Ele...fez o quê?

Shaka fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão –Te prensou, cobrou de você alguma atitude, alguma justificativa, enfim, creio que você compreendeu...

Um quase suspiro escapou dos lábios de Milo. Sorriu levemente, aliviado. Seu amigo só usara uma força de expressão. Mal sabia ele que o escritor fizera aquilo no sentido literal da palavra. Concordou com um aceno antes de prosseguir.

–Exato. E eu continuo não tendo a mínima idéia do que fazer...

–Pois acho que tenho uma idéia... –os olhos expressivos de Shaka faiscaram.

O grego mirou-o esperançoso. Sempre que o virginiano ficava com aquele olhar era sinal de que alguma idéia realmente boa estava por vir –O que está esperando para me contar?

OooOooO

Largou as chaves sobre a mesa de centro. Afrouxou ligeiramente a gravata e, após passar os dedos pelos fios verde-azulados de forma impaciente, suspirou. Não tinha muito tempo, só passara em casa para tomar banho e comer alguma coisa antes de ir a um encontro de escritores, onde seria, como sempre, a atração principal.

Ao passar pela cozinha encontrou um bilhete com a caligrafia redonda e perfeitamente simétrica da senhora Merton, sua governanta, avisando que teria de se ausentar pelo restante da tarde por conta de sérios problemas familiares e que deixara o almoço pronto na geladeira, bastava esquentar. Sentiu-se grato pela infalível eficiência da senhora de aspecto severo e metódico que trabalhava em sua residência há pouco mais de três anos. Seguiu caminho até o banheiro, onde livrou-se da camisa já úmida de suor, culpa do irritante calor que fazia aquela tarde, e, despindo-se totalmente, jogou as roupas no cesto.

Abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água gélida varrer-lhe o cansaço do corpo. Ergueu a cabeça, a água a cair diretamente em seu rosto pálido. Sua mente, sempre tão lógica e organizada, rodava sob o peso de informações que não conseguia absorver. Agira por impulso. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos agira sem pesar prós e contras. Por pouco não calara inteiramente a razão e fora movido pelo momento, pelo sangue que, mesmo agora, insistia em correr quente por suas veias, por todos os sentimentos desordenados que habitavam no mais íntimo de seu ser e que refreava a todo custo.

Tornou a suspirar e levou a mão às têmporas. Não era hora de divagações. Tinha de se arrumar e sair para a reunião. Era conhecido por sua pontualidade e não seria agora que deixaria de fazer jus a tão boa fama. Odiava ter de comparecer em tais eventos, onde os escritores não faziam mais nada além de comentar sobre suas próprias obras, sobre projetos futuros, ou então iniciarem um discurso repleto de palavras sem significado, mas de belo valor estético, para elogiar a obra de algum outro escritor, muitas vezes nem tão talentoso assim, mas que vendera milhões para as massas menos intelectuais. Contudo eram os "ossos do ofício". Bem ou mal precisava aparecer de vez em quando naquele antro de falsidade folheado a ouro.

OooOooO

–Não...já disse a você que não...Meu caro, a reunião será numa C-A-N-T-I-N-A...óbvio que é italiana, por acaso já ouviu falar em cantina tailandesa, heim?...Sim...ahh, então finalmente entendeu... É, amanhã sem falta...não, amanhã ou também vou atrasar, e muito, o pagamento... Certo... Tenha uma boa tarde você também –bufou, segundos antes de desligar o celular e colocá-lo no bolso. Sacudiu as sedosas ondas azul-piscina com impaciência e sentou-se numa das cadeiras próximas, as mãos a massagearem as têmporas.

–Algum problema? –perguntou Mask ao ver a expressão de fúria contida do belo pisciano.

–Nada demais... –suspirou, não queria irritar o italiano com problemas que não lhe pertenciam –Só não sei por que insisto nessas reuniões, se elas comumente me causam tanta dor de cabeça.

–Simples, você gosta de reunir todos para elogiarem seu trabalho como anfitrião e ser o centro das atenções, Dite –alfinetou o sueco propositadamente. Era divertido ver a expressão contrariada naquele rosto de anjo.

Os orbes azuis faiscaram, porém, logo em seguida um sorriso surgiu nos lábios róseos –Tem razão. Esse é meu principal motivo –seu riso cristalino preencheu o pequeno espaço da sala de administração da Cantina e Mask balançou a cabeça. Afrodite não tinha jeito mesmo, era imutável.

–Na próxima ligação me deixe atender. Você vai ver como eles nunca mais vão atrasar uma encomenda sequer.

Novas risadas. Nunca admitiria, nem sob tortura, mas gostava de ouvi-lo rir. Aquele poderoso riso era capaz até de amainar seu crônico estado de mau humor. Mais ninguém além do pisciano era capaz de fazê-lo. Seus empregados até preferiam quando o estilista dava o ar da graça no restaurante, pois sua impaciência reduzia de forma drástica, o que os fazia, por sua vez, trabalhar melhor e mais tranqüilos.

–Olha que estou tentado a fazê-lo –respondeu Afrodite ainda em ar de riso –Mas acho melhor não. Quem garante que você não vá matá-los de pavor, _Death Mask_...? –sorriu, maldoso.

–Provavelmente os mataria –retrucou o italiano, um sorriso sádico a se formar na boca generosa –É...seria interessante...não é uma má idéia...

O pisciano sacudiu a cabeça, as ondas azuis a cascatearem por suas costas alvas –Você não tem jeito, Mask –puxou o cânceriano para perto, depositando um breve beijo no canto de sua boca em forma de provocação.

Mask por sua vez segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza, fazendo-o levantar-se e encostar-se à mesa. Colou o delineado corpo ao seu e beijou com avidez os lábios rubros, uma de suas mãos a segurar-lhe a nuca e a outra a passear pelo peito claro, tentando encontrar uma brecha na camisa de seda verde-água.

–Nós não temos jeito, Afrodite –murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, segundos antes de lhe mordiscar o lóbulo com um quê de rudez.

–Sim... –ofegou, satisfeito –Dois casos irrecuperáveis –pontuou alegremente antes de, num puxão, livrar o amante da parte superior de suas vestes, enquanto seu celular, que há muito caíra do bolso de sua calça, jazia esquecido num canto qualquer da saleta.

OooOooO

–Anda Shura –ralhou Aiolia, os braços cruzados em frente ao tronco –Liga logo pra ela, ou vai me dizer que perdeu o número?

–Não...está aqui –mostrou o celular –mas... –lançou um olhar inseguro ao amigo, algo raro vindo dele –eu não sei...

–Que é isso _cabrón_...? Vai amarelar, espanhol? –zombou o leonino –Liga logo! Você é homem ou não?

O capricorniano fuzilou o grego com o olhar –E você duvida? Claro que sou!

–Ah é? –disse Aiolia em ar descrente –Então prove.

–Hummm –fez o espanhol em tom desconfiado –Aiolia, acho que você está me confundindo, heim? Não sou que nem o Aiolos não e achei que você também não fosse... Mas isso foi estranho...

–Cala boca! –ralhou o leonino –Disque logo essa merda de número e convide-a.

–Não precisava nem dizer –retrucou Shura em tom superior –Se você não tivesse feito esses comentários suspeitos eu já tinha ligado –ignorando o gesto obsceno feito por seu amigo, o espanhol discou o número e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

Um toque. Dois. Três.Quatro. Já estava para desistir quando uma voz aveludada e feminina atendeu.

"–Alô?"

–Ahh...oi Pandora, b-boa tarde –gaguejou ligeiramente, o que fez Aiolia ter um acesso de riso. Retribui o gesto que o leonino fizera segundo atrás e prosseguiu –Aqui é o Shura...

"–Boa tarde Shura, que surpresa agradável" –apenas tal frase foi o suficiente para que todo seu nervosismo evaporasse – "Qual o motivo de tão bem-vindo telefonema?"

–Gostaria de saber se você estará ocupada sexta-feira à noite –decidiu ir direto ao ponto, como bom capricorniano.

"–Sexta-feira...? Não, estarei livre. Por quê?" –teria captado um leve traço de expectativa e curiosidade naquele doce timbre?

–Um amigo meu organizou uma "reunião" sexta e...gostaria de ter o prazer de sua companhia. O que me diz?

Um minuto de silêncio. Ansiedade. O olhar perdido num ponto qualquer, perdido por aquele momentâneo silêncio. Por isso sempre odiara falar em telefones. Nunca dava para saber o que a outra pessoa estava realmente pensando, nem qual sua expressão. Aquele silêncio parecia durar horas. Talvez, para seu coração ansioso, até mesmo séculos. Não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio ao ouvi-la outra vez.

"–Eu adoraria..." –parecia tão surreal levar-se tanto tempo para dizer apenas duas palavras. Não recriminou-a, contudo. Sabia como ninguém que por muitas vezes nenhuma palavra parece adequada para expressar o que se pensa ou sente. Era esse um dos motivos para que ele não fosse de extensos diálogos.

–A que horas quer que eu passe aí para pegá-la? –viu o grego fazer um gesto de vitória, mas apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, ignorando-o.

"–A hora que preferir".

–Hum... –assumiu uma expressão pensativa –Que tal as sete e meia?

"–Sexta-feira as sete e meia...combinado".

–Até lá então.

"–Até...ahh, ligue amanhã no canal 19 às 8:20. Passarão um especial sobre psicologia do qual participei. Creio que achará interessante..."

–Tenho certeza que sim –disse com toda sinceridade –Até sexta.

"–Até".

Ao desligar o telefone uma estranha sensação de vazio juntou-se a expectativa por ter recebido uma resposta positiva. Virou-se a Aiolia que tinha aquele irritante sorrisinho de "Eu não disse?" no rosto.

–Foi difíiicil, não? –disse o grego em tom irônico, ainda a sorrir.

Ele nada respondeu. Seus pensamentos não estavam mais ali. Estavam completamente voltados para uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e ar intelectual com a qual se encontraria dali a pouco menos de dois dias.

OooOooO

–Saga? –chamou Aiolos pouco depois de finalmente saírem da Athena's.

–Sim? –perguntou o geminiano, seus olhos a se fixarem no rosto bronzeado.

–Você não acha que o Milo anda _estranho_ ultimamente? –disse em tom pensativo, uma das mãos a percorrer os cabelos castanhos de maneira distraída.

–Olos –sorriu –O Milo _sempre_ foi estranho.

O sagitariano não evitou um sorriso ante o comentário –Pode até ser, mas de uns tempos pra cá ele anda _ainda mais_ estranho, não concorda? –buscou o olhar do outro, como forma de apoio para prosseguir –E tenho a impressão de que o tal L'Aurore tem algo a ver com tal mudança de comportamento.

–Quanto a isso não tenho dúvidas –comentou Saga –E acho que o único a não perceber é o próprio Milo. Acho que até o escritor já percebeu...

–Imagino como será a reunião sexta... Afrodite convidou o escritor. Não duvido que Milo se descontrole e parta para cima dele.

–Pode ser –opinou, pensativo, a mão roçando o queixo com leveza –Tenho a impressão de que essa sexta-feira ficará na história.

–Como assim? –perguntou Aiolos, seus olhos fixos nos orbes azuis do geminiano, em seu rosto uma clara expressão de aturdimento.

Os belos fios azuis de Saga sacudiam com graciosidade quando ele chacoalhou a cabeça, um sorriso terno nos lábios. Aquela expressão confusa no rosto de seu sagitariano conseguia ser encantadora –Esqueça por enquanto –pediu, seus dedos a acariciarem de leve os cachos amorenados –Vamos para casa? Hoje eu me encarrego do jantar...

–Como da última vez? –perguntou, tentando não denotar em seu tom de voz o sentimento de expectativa.

–Claro! Mas se quiser eu cozinho sem o avental...

–Não, com é mais... _interessante_ –sorriu, malicioso.

A gargalhada do geminiano ecoou pela rua semideserta, espantando alguns transeuntes que passavam apressados –Espere só para ver a sobremesa... –comentou em ar confidencial, um leve arquear de sobrancelhas denotando com clareza absoluta que suas intenções não eram nada puritanas.

–Mal posso esperar –disse o sagitariano interessadíssimo no que o aguardava.

OooOooO

Não fazia muito tempo que acabara o jantar. Arrumava a cozinha com seu metodismo puramente virginiano quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Correu até a sala, surpreso em receber uma ligação àquele horário. Seria seu irmão a ligar de um canto qualquer do mundo? Cogitou tal hipótese como válida, pois fazia um bom tempo que ele não dava sinal de vida.

–Alô? Residência dos Amamiya –atendeu um tanto ansioso.

"–Oi Shun! Liguei muito tarde?"

–De forma alguma Seiya –sorriu ao escutar a voz animada de seu amigo –Não faz tanto tempo desde que cheguei.

"–Ahh, então o passeio foi bom, né? Pode me contar tudo."

–C-Contar...? –sentiu suas faces esquentarem. Ao olhar para o espelho na parede oposta viu-se totalmente rubro –Mas contar o quê?

"–Como foi o seu encontro com o Hyoga, ué!" –respondeu com um leve tom de indignação.

Como se fosse possível, seu rosto enrubesceu ainda mais –Não foi um encontro...apenas...saímos para dar uma volta. Nada mais.

"–E sabe como é o nome disso _Shun-chan_?" –há quantos anos não ouvia aquele apelido...O sagitariano só o chamava assim quando ia lhe explicar algo; uma forma velada de provocação, como se fosse falar com uma criança pequena – "E-n-c-o-n-t-r-o."

–Chame como preferir –respondeu, conciliador.

"–Mas então...como foi?" –insistiu.

–Foi bom. O Yukida-san é muito educado e gentil...Conversamos bastante –recordou-se das horas agradabilíssimas que passara em companhia do loiro, a conversarem sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Descobriu que Hyoga conseguia ser bem mais simpático e menos distante quando se falavam a sós.

"–Você _gosta_ dele, né _Shun-chan_? –o tom insinuante naquele "gostar" fora altamente perceptível, até mesmo para a mais distraída das criaturas.

–S-Seiya! –exclamou, seu coração batendo acelerado, as faces de porcelana a queimarem de pudor –O que está dizendo? O Yukida-san é uma pessoa importante e...ele é um _homem_...

"–Você tem tanto a aprender..." –retrucou o sagitariano em tom professoral – "Qual o problema dele ser homem ou mulher? Você gosta dele, estou certo?"

–... –não foi capaz de dizer nada, mas algo em seu interior insistia em assentir com a constatação de Seiya.

"–Isso é o que importa. E, cá entre nós..." –diminuiu o volume da voz, até se tornar um sussurro – "Tenho _certeza_ de que ele também gosta de você".

Sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota e um sentimento de esperança, o qual não fazia idéia de onde surgira, a invadi-lo.

–Acha mesmo? –ouviu-se dizer, sem acreditar que externara essa dúvida que se formara dentro de si com a velocidade de um raio.

"–Acho sim. Escreva o que digo: o dia em que vocês vão se entender não está longe. Mas isso só vai depender da coragem dele...Ou até da sua..."

OooOooO

Já era a enésima vez que trocava de canal. Filme repetido, documentário entediante, reprise de série. Não sabia porque pagava TV a cabo se nem ao menos algum programa inédito ele podia assistir. Decidiu pôr num canal aleatório, somente para distrair a cabeça de um determinado assunto que não o largara a tarde toda. Acomodou-se melhor no sofá e apertou o controle-remoto de qualquer jeito.

–Telejornal... –murmurou, contrafeito, levando a mão inconscientemente aos cachos azulados. Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de trocar de canal, porém um nome, um único nome, fê-lo olhar estático para a televisão.

–Fãs do escritor Kamus L'Aurore espalhados por diversos países do globo estão ansiosíssimos pelo lançamento de seu mais novo trabalho _"Assassinato na Rose Avenue"_, marcado para quarta-feira da próxima semana. A festa de lançamento, vetada ao público, com exceção de alguns fãs ganhadores de uma promoção feita há duas semanas, foi o assunto mais comentado em sites de relacionamento esta semana –dizia a repórter –De acordo com diversas livrarias e sites de compra, a nova obra já se encontra em primeiro lugar nas listas de pré-venda. Ao que tudo indica, _"Assassinato na Rose Avenue"_ será um best-seller, o que comprova, mais uma vez, a grande popularidade e inegável talento de L'Aurore. Para comentar sobre o assunto chamamos o escritor Lune Balron, criador da famosa obra _"O mais profundo Inferno"_.

Desligou o aparelho, irritado. Atirou o controle-remoto num canto qualquer e afundou-se no sofá, a cabeça girando.

–Mas que merda, nem mesmo na minha própria casa esse escritorzinho me deixa em paz! –exclamou, sua voz a ecoar na sala completamente escura.

Estava ciente de que não importava o quanto negasse e fugisse, nada daquilo iria embora. Ainda mais agora, que o quebra-cabeça finalmente se completara. Agora que tudo fazia sentido e descobrira que o motivo de Kamus lhe deixar com todos os sentidos em alerta não era porque sentia um profundo ódio por seu jeito frio e temperamento difícil. Não, não era ódio. Ao menos não o era _totalmente_.

Ainda conseguia escutar aquela voz gélida a murmurar em seu ouvido: _"–Sem atrasos"_. Fato que o perturbava ainda mais. Como conseguira fingir que estava bem na frente de Shaka? Não sabia responder. Por muitas vezes seu orgulho o levava a ações improváveis. E seu orgulho lhe dizia naquele exato instante para arranjar uma maneira de se vingar daquele francês prepotente. Na mesma moeda. E sabia exatamente quando seria a hora mais oportuna.

_"A reunião de Afrodite"_ –sua mente repetia sem cessar.

Sim, a reunião na Cantina seria o momento perfeito. Daria o troco na frente de todo mundo. Faria com que o escritor ficasse tão abalado quanto ele ficara. Para isso usaria sua arma mais poderosa: sua sensualidade. Nem mesmo aquele coração de gelo resistiria. Mesmo que fosse por apenas um segundo sequer, aquele Iceberg ambulante baixaria a guarda, e seria aí que o pegaria. Sim, o plano começava a se formar cada vez com contornos mais nítidos. Seu sangue escorpiano exultava com o doce veneno da vingança. Cansara de ser manipulado pelas vontades daquele filhinho de papai. Agora que Shaka lhe iluminara, dando a solução para sua "Missão Impossível" não precisaria mais gastar sua noite em claro, pensando numa forma de solucioná-la. Dedicaria-se a sua revanche. Tinha pouco tempo, mas faria de tudo para que aquele aquariano desgraçado nunca mais ousasse humilhá-lo.

–Aguarde Kamus L'Aurore –disse em voz alta, tendo apenas o apartamento vazio como testemunha –Pois essa sexta-feira ficara para a História –sorriu, satisfeito enquanto caminhava ao quarto. Precisava dormir bem, pois o dia seguinte prometia ser cheio, afinal faltava apenas pouco mais de um dia para colocar seu plano, ainda incompleto, em prática.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Nossa, acreditam que até eu pensei que esse capítulo não sairia?? Pra vocês terem uma idéia o início do capítulo, até a parte em que o Milo se levanta e finge que nada aconteceu já estava escrito desde fevereiro!! O restante fiz entre mês passado e este, sendo que desde a parte do Dite até o resto eu fiz nessa segunda e terceira semana do mês._

_Estou ciente de que talvez o capítulo pudesse estar melhor, mas só de tê-lo escrito já estou mais do que feliz. Sabem por quê? Porque assim que este mês começou eu estava pensando seriamente em deixar um recado no meu profile, deixando essa fic e a Um certo alguém em hiatus, pois eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever nada nelas! Na UCA eu ainda não consegui desencalhar e peço muita paciência, pois não pretendo desistir dela, ainda mais agora que falta tão pouco pro fim. E aqui, os capítulos aparecem, aos trancos e barrancos, mas aparecem._

_Ahh, por falar nisso, perceberam que esse capítulo ficou maior que o anterior? Mais um motivo para comemoração._

_Falemos sobre o capítulo..._

_As coisas entre o Milo e o Kamus estão cada vez mais quentes, né?? Acho que viciei em fazê-los se desentender, é tão legal!! Só quero ver a vingança que o Milo está planejando... Por falar nisso, os nomes dos livros que citei foram totalmente inventados por mim. Se existe algum livro com nome semelhante, ou igual (coincidências acontecem, né?) eu desconheço totalmente._

_Alguém gostou das demais partes?? Eu, particularmente achei divertidíssimo escrever com o Shura e o Aiolia. Não sabia que os dois juntos eram tão legais. O fato do Shura não gostar de falar em telefones foi baseado em mim mesma (sim, detesto telefones, tá?? u.u) Já a parte Dite/Mask foi uma realização pessoal, pois a participação deles na fic tinha sido tão diminuta... Achei que devia dar um papel maior a eles. _

_Ai, ai, faz tanto tempo que não publico nada, por isso nem sei mais o que escrever... Acho melhor parar por aqui mesmo._

_Obrigada pelos comentários: Gustavo.Friend, Elizabeth Bathoury Black, Shiryuforever, Cardosinha, Lamari, Litha-chan, Paula-chan!, Sirrah san, Tsuki-chan, Camis, Nehe chan Hokuto-chan, Vcious._

_Beijos para todos que acompanham a fic (e principalmente para quem vêm acompanhando a minha Sweet blood, sweet love, atualmente a fic mais legal e dark que já escrevi) e tenham paciência pois minha crise anda realmente brava._

_See you soon, I hope._

_/Mi-chan/_

_PS: Ahh, sugestões, críticas, elogios...já sabem né?? Algumas sugestões já me ajudaram e muito, por isso não deixem de mandá-las._


End file.
